


Guess the night pretends to be asleep

by 3rr0r_P0en1x, Bishop_thedork (3rr0r_P0en1x)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, BC I SAY SO, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Death, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eating Disorders, Eret and Wilbur are twins, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Flashbacks, Hospitalization, Hurt Wilbur Soot, I'm Sorry, Ice Cream, Injured Eret, Injured Wilbur Soot, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kristen is there later, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Phil is single dad, Police, Protective Wilbur Soot, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Social Anxiety, Tags May Change, Talk about death, Techno has adhd, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Triggers, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Wilbur Soot has Asthma, but not long uwu, but nothin serious, chronically Ill Ranboo, we die like Ranboo to an Llama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rr0r_P0en1x/pseuds/3rr0r_P0en1x, https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rr0r_P0en1x/pseuds/Bishop_thedork
Summary: Eret and Wilbur, twins that just try to survive the system after they lost their little brother. Togheter they end up with Phil and his two sons techno and Tommy.Everything is going to be alright isn't it?
Relationships: Eret & Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson/Kristen, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 35
Kudos: 379





	1. This is hard and then it's not...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone! *hysteric hand wave* Happy christmas to you!!
> 
> I'm happy to present you with another fanfiction for SBI Inc, this time as a foster care AU :D 
> 
> The centric lays at Eret and Wilbur who just went through everything. 
> 
> THERE WILL BE HEAVY TRIGGERS SO PLEASE READ TAGS  
> I don't want anything happen to you guys bc of this fanfiction, please thing about your health first. 
> 
> But for these who are reading: please enjoy and tell me if I did anything wrong, I don't know anything about american medication or medication in general anf if some tags are missing let me knoe too. Thanks

The doorbell rang too soon in Phils opinion. He and his sons,, Tommy and techno, started cleaning the house two hours ago, thinking that they would be ready for when the two teens would be brought over. Two hours later and they were indeed finished, Phil just didn’t like it. As soon as his sons heard the doorbell they vanished upstairs to their room, or went together in one.

“You traitors!” Called Phil after them as he made his way to open the door.

_//“Wait wait wait dad, you wanna tell me that the social shit called you to ask you if you can take two teens in, twins, that are currently in the hospital and have police supervision? What thew fuck?!” Tommy screamed, more of shock than anger to what Phil nodded._

_“Yeah, I already read the files of them, Eret and Wilbur Soot, I know you guys can’t read the files yourself but when I read through them I instantly knew that they weren’t bad kids, they just need a leading hand and a stable home. they went through the same as you two, if not more.”_

_“Neither me nor Tommy ever were under police supervision.” Techno said from his seat at the table, Phil nodded again. “I know, but...just trust me on this okay?” He looked to his two sons, asking them with a look. Both nodded, then proceeded to stand up to their own things. “and boys, please be respectful.”_

_“Why are you saying this dad? We’re alway-”_

_“They lost their younger brother not that long ago.” Phil said quietly, lowering his eyes to the ground but he could hear the steps that stopped abruptly. After a second they continued to go upstairs, without a word, but Phil knew his sons. He knew he could trust them not to mess it up.//_

When he opened the door he was met with a sad sight. The social worker, Miss marple or some shit, Phil didn’t care, stood before two tall boys. Both boys had matching brown hair, Phil couldn’t see the eyes from one of them because of sunglasses that adorned their face. The other one wore a beanie (it was summer, wasn’t he warm?) and round glasses. Both wore a hoodie (summer boys, it is summer, thought Phil with sadness.)

“Hello Mister Watson, I’m happy to see you again. How are the boys?” Miss Marple said brightly, ignoring the boys behind her.

“They are fine. But you aren’t here for the boys.” Phil said, stepping aside to let the trio inside “We can talk in the kitchen.” Miss Marple nodded and went straight inside in the kitchen, Phil had the feeling she knew his house better than himself. The two boys stood a second longer and now Phil could see why, the one with the sunglasses had crutches and couldn’t move his left leg right, the other boy was helping him.

“Here let me help.” Phil went to the other side and helped the boy to go inside. None of the two said anything as they were finally in the kitchen. Miss Marple already took a seat, the boys sat themselves on the other side, which left Phil to take the seat at the head of the table (he didn’t want to sit next to marple princess).

“So I don’t think you have read the files Mister Watson so just let me explain everyth-”

“I’ve read them.” The blonde interrupted the social worker which looked confused to him.

“What?” Miss Marple asked, looking confused. “I have read them, I said. I read them exactly like I read the one from Techno and Tommy. I’m sure you know that I always read the files of the kids I want to take in.” The first time they met she tried to let techno sound badder than it was explained in his file, Phil kicked her out after this, to the amusement of Techno.

“Oh..okay, then we just need to go through the medications.” Phil was angry, if not furious, she didn’t even introduce the boys to him, now she ignored them. But Phil didn’t want to kick her out now, even if Techno and Tommy found it funny in the past he doesn’t know how the wins will react to this.

“Here is the medication for wilbur. A note is inside when he needs to take them.” She gestured to the one with the beanie and round glasses. Ah, Phil thought, introducing them now while doing their meds.

“And these are for Eret.” She gestured to the other one with the sunglasses.

“Thanks, is that all? Because I don’t have all day, I have important stuff to do.” Lie, Phil works from home and doesn’t have anything to do except for getting this old crow out of his house. She didn’t look pleased as Phil said those words but didn’t say anything against it. “Yes I’m finished. Is it possible to see Techno and Tommy for a short second? Just saying hello and seeing how they are?”

“No. They are doing just fine and are probably sleeping or something. I want you out of my house now Marple. The third time.” He brought here to the door, not letting her say a word of protest and then shut the door in her face. Yes, he didn’t want to throw her out but he hates her just so much. After a second of just breathing he remembered the boys in his kitchen and made his way back.

“I’m sorry about that.” He said as he took a seat.

“It’s okay, she deserves it.” The beanie one, Wilbur, said. Eret just nodded, not saying anything. “Can I get you anything? Water, tee, something to eat?”

“A water would be nice Mister Watson. If it isn’t too much trouble.”

“It isn’t Wilbur, please. Whenever you guys need something just say it. And nothing with Mister Watson, it’s Phil.” Wilbur smiled a bit and nodded, taking the water glasses from Phils hands and putting one in front of Eret.

“Dad? Is she gone?” A quiet whisper came from the doorway and when Phil looked over he saw Tommy and Techno standing in the doorway.

“Yes, I kicked her out, like you guys said I would...you’re getting the money later, meet Wilbur and Eret.” He gestured to the two boys.

“Why are you wearing sunglasses? You look badass.” Tommy smiled while waving “I’m Tommy by the way.”

“Tommy! What did I say about being a little gremlin child?” Phil said shocked but stopped when he heard a deep laugh, it was probably even deeper than Techno’s voice but he wasn’t so sure “Thank you.” Eret said a little shy sounding, his talking voice was a bit softer than his laughing voice. It suited the teen, Phil thought.

“Can we make food? We forgot to have lunch.” Techno said and oh fuck, Phil really forgot to feed his kids.

“Yes, yes of course. I’m sorry Techno, I’ll start right away. Are noodles okay everyone?” Everyone nodded and Phil sighted happily.

“How is Eret supposed to go upstairs with his leg?” Tommy said “Fuck...you’re right Toms. Phil said, what was up with this day today?

“It’s okay, I can manage it, I just need some time probably.” Eret said, did he sound tired? Phil would later talk to the two boys about rules and such things. “If you need help just say,, if the stairs are too much we can get you a room here.” Eret nodded with a little thank you. “Can I see the rooms for now? I could pack our stuff away till food is finished.” Wilbur daid, already standing up. Phil nodded “Yeah sure, Tommy and Techno will show you.”

“We’re showing you the whole house if you want. That will be so pog, follow me big man!” Tommy screeched and ran upstairs, not even waiting for Wilbur and Techno. Wilbur looked to Techno confused, but Techno just shrugged his shoulders with a small smile and gestured for Wilbur to follow. Will did exactly this, picking up their two bags from the ground that lay next to the kitchen entrance.

Phil looked after them till he couldn’t see their backs anymore before laughing a bit, getting a confused look from Eret to what Phil just shook his head “Tommy can be a bit hyperactive and dumb, so if you guys are having trouble with him just tell him and he will back off.” Eret laughed a bit “Okay, will do.” His voice sounded rough as he coughed a bit. Phil looked concerned over to the boy “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, it’s just my ribs hurt when I’m laughing.” Immediately Phil was by his side, a serious look of concern on his face “can I see? I just want to make sure you’re okay. I thought you guys were in the hospital.”

“Yeah...but Miss Marple got us out a few days ago, she said something about money and such things.”

“This bitch.” Phil said, helping Eret out of his hoodie, which was easier said than done but they got it after a few minutes and Eret raised his shirt underneath it a bit upso that Phil could see his ribs. The man didn’t know what to say, Erets whole right side was a mix between purple, blue, green and some violet. It looked like a kindergarten picture.

“That needs ice, lots of ice. Nothing looks broken, that’s good..I guess. I’ll get you some ice, you’re sleeping in a room downstairs tonight. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Phil straightened up, noticing a little flinch that came from Eret, and went to the freezer to get some ice that he gave Eret together with a towel. After this the blond finished making the noodles and set the table.

A few minutes later footsteps could be heard from the stairs that rushed fast to the kitchen

“It smells delicious dad.” Tommy came rushing and half falling in the kitchen.

“it’s noodles Tommy, not a three star meal.” Phil hummed as he put the noodles on the table. Tommy sat himself down next to Eret to his right side, Wilbur and techno came a bit after in the kitchen. Wilbur took the seat to Erets left while Techno seated himself across from the beanie wearing boy. Phil smiled as everyone was seated and took a seat himself next to Techno, giving everyone a portion.

“How are the rooms, Wilbur? is everything okay?” Phil asked to which Wilbur nodded, swallowing down his noodles “before answering “Yes, thank you Sir- eh Phil, sorry.” Phil laughed a bit and waved a hand a bit “No problem, it happens to the best of us. I wanna talk to you guys now, just some simple stuff like rules and such if it’s okay.” Everyone gave a nood.

“So, there aren’t really any ruley just that you are nice to everyone and don’t start fighting. No drugs, smoking or drinking; not in the house and not outside.” Did Wilbur just tense? Phil noted but let it slide. “Also, I read through your file how you know and I decided it would be best to let you guys homeschool like Techno. If it’s okay with you.” A little nood came from the twins. “Good, the next thing I want to ask is if you guys need therapy? I’m not forcing anyone to do it, but when I think you might need it later I talk to you about it.”

“I’m fine without one.” Wilbur said, but looked to Eret when the other one didn’t say anything.

“Eret?” Will asked and laid a hand on his brother's arm, who jerked harsh away as it made contact. “Sorry I...I need a second...alone please.” With that he took his crushes and stumbled out of the room. A few seconds later you could hear the bathroom door close. Wilbur was tense the whole minute that went by and looked at his plate of noodles “I’m sorry ‘bout that.” He mumbled into his fork. “No need to be sorry, I can understand that it’s hard for you guys in a new family.”

“It’s not really the new family, more like the old family.” He hinted and Phil knew exactly what he meant. “Do you think Eret should go to therapy? You know him best.” Phil asked softly after a few minutes, Wilbur nodded “He really needs it.”

“And you are fine without?” Another nood. “Alright. Techhno, remember me the next time I drive you please.”

“Yeah sure.” Came the deep voice from next to him. After this the meal passed in silence, Eret didn’t join them for the rest of it but after the dishes were in the sink and the table was clean Wilbur excused himself to look after his brother.

“Eret?” He knocked at the door a few times before he went inside, finding it unlocked “Are you okay?” Eret was indeed not okay, he was a shivering mess on the floor, his legs were sprawled out in front of him and Wilbur got the bad picture that he fell. In an instant he was in front of his brother on the ground “hey hey, everything is alright okay? You’re safe, I’m with you, you’re safe okay? Eret? Are you hearing me?”

Eret didn’t really hear his brother, his mind was foggy with pictures that he just wanted to forget, with voices and screams that he never wanted to hear again. Everything just happened too fast, the one second he was in a hospital and the next he’s at a new home. He couldn’t work with such fast changes. His breath couldn’t form and he had the feeling of choking, his dark glasses shielded his eyes, not letting anyone see the tears that formed in them.

“Wil?” He asked after some time, Wil didn’t watch the time, it must have been half an hour top.

“Yes, yes it’s me. You’re alright?” Eret nodded shakily, trying to sit up a bit higher but grunted in pain as he moved his leg. “Fuck, let me help you.” Wilbur stood up and leaned the crutches against the nearest wall before going to his brothers side and heaving him up “Fuck you are heavy.” Eret tensed a bit but laughing after a millisecond “You are just weak.”

“I’ll get Phil, he can help me get you up, and then we are getting you on the nearest bed or sofa and you're gonna rest. And some painkillers. No buts.”

“Okay...please hurry, it really hurts.” Eret just noticed now how his legs and ribs throbbed with immense pain, Will nodded and got out of the bathroom calling Phil. After some minutes of Eret trying to stand up on his own the two came through the door.

“Oh boy.” Phil said as he helped Eret up with Wilbur on the other side. Together they made their way to the living room and guided Eret on the couch. Techno and Tommy were there too, playing chess. Eret could see that Tommy was losing.

Techno looked at him when he finally sat down so that nothing hurt “Wanna play a round? Tommy is really bad.”

“I’m not bad, you bitch! I’m just letting you win so that you don’t cry if you don’t” Eret smiled a bit at Tommys answer, but looking at the chess board “Yeah sure, but I’m not that good.”

After a few games they knew that Eret wasn’t as good as Techno but better as Tommy considerably. Everyone from the teens watched and even Phil watched a game, before he went in his office to do some work. But soon (haha after 2 hours) he came back going to the boys “It’s time for your meds.” He said to the twins. Both nodded “I’ll bring yours Eret, stay down.” Wilbur said as he went to the kitchen.

“You guys are really looking the same. If it wasn’t for the sunglasses and the beanie I would have big problems.” Tommy said, big, enthusiastic eyes looking up to Eret from his place on the ground.

“That’s kinda the deal with twins Tommy.” Techno said, moving his horse and waiting for Eret to make the next move. Eret moved a figure of his own and looked to the other boy “Before we decided to wear this stuff most of the people we interacted with confused us all the time.” “Is that why you’re wearing it?” Tommy asked again but Eret shook his head “I have a really bad eyesight and some stuff so I need to wear the glasses. My eyes are really sensitive to the sun and most light, so I need to wear them inside too.” Eret said as he looked to Technos side of the board, trying to figure out what to do next.

“Ahhh, that makes sense. But they look so cool. You look like a mafia boss.”

“ _Thank you Tommy, I’m trying my best to look like one_.” Eret said, using _THAT_ voice (guys you know) leaving Tommy with a wide open mouth “OMG make that voice again!! Techno did you hear?! He sounded deeper than you! Holy pog that is so pog! I need to tell Ranboo about that!!” With that Tommy sprang up and ran out of the room loudly, making his way up the stairs and throwing open a door. Eret looked confused to Techno who just laughed a bit.

“Ranboo is a friend of his, he comes over sometimes. Good kid, if a bit crazy.”

“Ahh, okay.” Eret smiled and concentrated on the board again.

“Here.” Eret flinched a bit as Wilbur held him his meds in front of his nose till he took the little pills and gulped them down dry. “You’re weird.” Wilbur said as he sat down next to him “Thanks for the compliment dear brother.” Eret hummed and watched Techno moving the next chess figure.

“Where did Tommy run off?” Asked Phil as the man sat down on one of the armchairs.

“Oh Eret did some voice change and Tommy was shocked and wanted to tell Ranboo. I have the bad feeling he will be over by tonight.” Techno said, sounding like he would get a headache, but was mostly just annoyed, with a smile.

“The voice?"

“The voice!” Wilbur screeched (ow) with a big smile plastered on his face as he looked to Phil “He can drop his voice really low and then use it. He got a lot of numbers from it.”

“Is that so.” Phil grinned, looking to Eret who blushed a bit and lowered his head, a little ‘idiot’ came from him. Wilbur just laughed at that and helped his brother win the round, what they did in the end. Tommy came back down, running to the door and looking through the door spy “Ranboo is coming over.” He told the family, Phil just groaned “Did you ask if everyone is even comfortable with him over?” Then the man turned to the twins “Ranboo is a nice and really respectful kid, but still; Tommy should ask beforehand.”

Eret and Wilbur just gave a smile “It’s okay, really.” Phil just sighed “Good, just scream when they’re annoying you guys.”

“Will do, thanks.” And with that the front door flew open and against the wall behind it. A ‘HEY Watch it!’ came from Phil towards the kids but it was ignored as both teens talked in hushed whispers. A second later Tommy came into the living room, followed by a taller boy with split hair. One side was black whereas the other was white. The same was for his mask just turned around. Wilbur laughed a bit as he looked at a pair of sunglasses that sat on the boy's nose. But he took them quickly off and tucked them into a pocket of his shirt. His eyes were as interesting as his hair, the right one was a clear blue and the left one a grass green.

“Hello Mister Watson. I hope it’s okay that I’m here.”

“Yeah it is Ranboo, and call me Mister Watson for more time and you can see where you get your help for school from.” Phil smiled and waved the two over to seat themself.

“Boys, this is Ranboo, Ranboo this is Eret and Wilbur.” The twins waved a bit “Hello.”

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you guys.”

“Same here.” Wilbur said as Eret finished the actual round and made a win again for himself.

“Wanna play some card games?” Tommy asked. “I’ll pass for this, I’m tired. Human interactions are difficult.” Techno said as he stood up and threw an apologetic look to the group, everyone nodded, understanding that the other wasn’t really a person-person. “I’m positively surprised that he endured us so long. Normally I wouldn’t see him the whole day.” Phil smiled a bit proud.

“Yeah, when I came to Phil Techno wouldn’t leave his room for a week, just to get some food.” Tommy laughed.

“Probably because you’re annoying as hell to him.” Ranboo said under his mask as he mixed some Uno cards and handed them out to the others. “I’m not annoying, you guys are just too weak to withstand me.” Everyone laughed at this, knowing exactly how annoying the little gremlin was.

After an hour of playing Uno Eret yawned, leaning a bit against his brother with tiredness. Wilbur smiled and ran his hand through Erets hair, entangling some knots that were in the strands “Sleep a bit, I’m watching okay?” Eret didn’t make more than a nood, already half asleep before sleep could fully come to him.


	2. Pack the morning up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day ended and a new day arrived to be greeted by the Watson household. But even the sun can't shine over every dark place, and with that shadows are always somewhere along the way of recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muffin it! I'm getting poetic guys xD It's actually around 7am, I wrote this in 4 hours and I love it, I'm still crying a bit *sniff sniff* I'm a sucker for angst *coughy* 
> 
> Here, take my love, I have enough for all of you! :D

Eret woke up to a soft but light layer of blanked over him, he pried his eyes open just to close them as fast as possible again, “Shit!” He half screamed, half moaned as sunlight floated his room. “Wait Eret, I’m sorry.” Came the concerned voice of Wilbur as the boy probably walked over to the window to close the curtains.

“Here. Take your hands away and keep your eyes closed, I’ll put your sunglasses on your nose you big baby.” Eret could hear the smile in his twin's voice as he did exactly what he wanted him to do. “So, all ready.” He opened his eyes again and blinked a few times to adjust to his surroundings. He was in a big room with pale green walls, a table with a chair was posed under a big window, on the other side from him stood a big wardrobe. He could see the outlines from his backpack at the corner of his eye, so that must be his room.

“Didn’t Phil say I should take a room downstairs because of my ribs and legs?” Eret asked himself, but Wilbur answered nevertheless “He did say that, he told me to lay you there when you fell asleep but I just carried you upstairs so I could watch over you. You hadn’t had any nightmared this time.” Eret smiled softly as he sat up finally and stretched his sore muscles “Wait,” Eret said, sitting up and dragging the crutches to himself that stood at the side of the bed “You carried me? Are you insane? You will have back problems for the rest of your life.” Wilbur laughed at this, tosing his brother some clothes in the face and helping him put them on.

“I’ll take every problem that comes as long as I know that you’re safe, silly.” A little ‘thanks’ was replied from Eret as they finished to dress him, after this Wilbur helped Eret on his feet while the latter figured the crutches out. No one in the hospital had shown him how to do it and so he just held them how he thought it was right, it probably wasn’t because he still had immense pain in his legs when he moved. Should he tell Phil about it? What when the older man will be angry at him for asking questions? No! Phil was a good man.

‘Mister Bright was a good man too. Too good.’ Eret’s inner voice told him, a shiver ran through his body as he shook his head to get rid of the chain of bad thoughts. Wilbur, having noticed his shiver stopped when they were in the hall “Everything alright?” Eret nodded and continued to walk towards the stairs, looking down when they arrived at the top.

“That’s a lot of steps.” Eret stated, gulping a bit as his mind got dizzy a second but catching himself so that he could hear his brother’s response.

“Should I carry you?” Wilbur laughed and made grabby hands towards his twin brother, laughing like a maniac.

“Fuck off.” Eret laughed and got to the railing to hold himself up with one hand while he gave one of the crutches to his brother. He took a deep breath and took the first step with his good leg, as it stood stable on the first step he pulled his other leg after him to the stair. He did that till he got to the middle of the staircase, breath heavy and mind dizzy as he made a short break.

“Should I hel-”

“GOOD MORNING BIG GUYS!!!” Tommy came running down the stairs, nearly knocking Wilbur over in the process, before he stopped at the end of the stairs. Wilbur let a little ‘fuck’ escape as he catched himself at the railing.

“Morning Tommy.” Both brothers said in unison, making the younger one smile from one ear to another “Should I get Phil? I don’t know why Wilbur thought it was a good thing to bring you upstairs last night.”

“Don’t question my background Tommy.” Will said with a smile to his lips, Tommy nodded just shortly before he ran into the kitchen with another yell of ‘GOOD MORNING’.

“Let’s get this staircase behind me.” Eret said as he dragged his feet for the second time down the stairs. It took them over half an hour before they were finally down these stairs. In the kitchen they were greeted by Philza and again Tommy.

“I told Will to not bring you up, but you were out like a light and he told me it wouldn’t be a problem. Is everything alright? I’m sorry I should have been there, but Tommy wanted to steal the knives and the magnets.” They sat down and Phil gave them a bowl and a spoon, in the middle of the table were different kinds of cereals and milk.

“Where is Ranboo and Techno?” Wilbur asked as he took the meds from Philza and gave Eret his while taking his own with a gulp of milk. Phil answered from behind him, Wilbur needed to turn around, he hated people behind his back “Techno is probably asleep, his sleeping schedule is nearly non-existing so don’t worry. Ranboo needs a bit longer, he needs to take some stuff because his health isn’t the best.”

Will and Eret nodded, not saying more for the safety of Ranboos' privacy. And soon after the twins bowls were full with some cereal the other boy came downstairs, he had his mask off, showing pale lips that could barely be seen in the distance. Eret now noticed that Ranboo had some skin spots that made his skin look like it was split in half, it suited the boy.

“Goo’ mor’ng.” The tall boy yawned while speaking, throwing a quick apology in the room before sitting down next to Tommy to get some food in his system.

“You look like shit.” Tommy said while eating like a maniac. “Thanks, never felt so good of myself after you opened that mouth of yours TommyInnit.” Ranboo smiled and eating some Minecraft themed cereals, Tommy just huffed a breath and continued his bowl.

“TommyInnit?” Wilbur asked, finishing his bowl of normal cereals.

“Ranboo gave me the name. I don’t know what it means but it sounds cool. Manly you know?”

“Yeah...sure.” Wilbur smiled, knowing exactly what it meant. “There is something you’re not telling me.” Tommy looked between Ranboo and Wilbur, trying to get something out of this situation. But the silence that took a few minutes was interrupted by Eret, who coughed a bit and then turned to Phil “My leg hurt really bad...I...I don’t know but I wanted to ask if I could go to the doctors later the day..if it isn’t a problem for you Sir.”

Phil looked at him and shook his head, Eret thought for a second he wouldn’t allow him to go outside but then Phil opened his mouth to talk “I’ll drive you later that day, we have a doctor nearby so it’s no problem. Are your ribs okay? Nah, we just let the doc look at it. Wilbur your alright?”

“Yeah...I think, but..I...need a new asthma spray, my lungs are acting up since a few days.” Eret looked to his brother, why didn’t he say anything? But Wilbur nor any other on the table could see his sad eyes and the tears that formed a bit on the corner of them. “Okay, we’re driving after I did some work. Let’s say in around two hours. Is that okay for you guys?” Both teens nodded, a little thanks being whispered along to the nood.

“I’ll later go outside with Ranboo, we’re meeting up with Drista and some others, is that okay?” Tommy asked and Phil gave a nood “Yeah that’s fine by me. As long as you make sure that you guys are safe and be back by sundown.”

“POG! Thanks dad.” Tommy screeched, looking to ranboo who has finished his bowl like Tommy “Good thing summer holidays are a thing in USA.”

“They’re everywhere, not just in the USA.” Ranboo said, smiling to himself as he stood up to put his bowl away. “You are a bitch Ranboo!” Tommy told him, plastering a big smile on his lips as Phil throwed him a look. “Sorry Phil.” Tommy said quietly, packing Ranboo at the arm and pulling him out of the room and up the stairs. Eret decided not to look at them the next few days, or at least till his leg was better.

“We need to talk, boys.” Phil said after he put away the breakfast stuff. Is Phil throwing them out? Both boys got nervous as hell when Phil sat down again, he had a list in his hand, Eret noticed seeing it hanging on the refrigerator earlier. But he couldn’t really see it.

“We have different boundaries for each teen, Techno, Tommy, and now you two. We write it on the list so that we know what to do and what not to in order to live together. So, it would be nice to say your boundaries so that I can write them down. I, we, don’t want anything to happen to either of you or the others.” His smile was soft, Eret almost fell for it. He suddenly had trust issues against Phil, he didn’t want to tell him anything. This man knew him not longer than a day. Sure, he was nice. But Eret suddenly remembered all the other men who were nice to him as a child and as a teen. Saying things like how he looked exactly like his mother and such things. Eret felt disgust creep up his bones, making his way in his mind and resting there for the time being. He heard Wilbur say his boundaries, Eret knew all of them, for example how Wilbur didn’t want people behind him o r touching him without his saying. Eret had exactly two more boundaries than Wilbur had, that being not mentioning Tubbo, their little brother, and not touching or taking his sunglasses without his approval. He didn’t like what was behind them.

“Eret?” Wilbur asked, this time not touching his arm but looking concerned. “Yeah...I’m sorry...can you tell them? I’m not...I’m not in the right state of mind right now I think.” He lowered his head a bit, looking down to his hands that were seated in his laps. He played a bit with a ring that was one his thumb, rotating it a bit and feeling the surface. It was calming, grounding even when he was having an anxiety or panic attack. But now it was just to take his mind off of these things that happened not even a week ago, or two weeks? Eret couldn’t remember exactly. He listened to Wilburs soft voice telling Phil all the things that made his other half uncomfortable. Even the mention of Tubbo, Eret sobed inside his mind, pictures of Tubbos smile playing in front of his eyes, his brown eyes full of life and happiness. And then, nothing but- “Eret!” Wilbur said a bit louder, shaking his shoulder in an attempt to get him to notice the world around him. His arms stung as he released his grip on them. He had dug his fingernails straight in the tender flesh and just pressed down, he didn’t even notice.

“Here.” Wilbur held him wet washcloths in front of his hand, but pressing the cloth himself at his brother's arms as Eret didn’t make a move to take it from Will. When Eret looked up he saw that Phil had left the room, he totally spaced out didn’t he? He saw the list hanging on the refrigerator, he would read it later the day to not make Techno or Tommy angry for doing something wrong.

“Eret, please talk to me! You worry me.” Wilbur said, turning the chair over to talk to him better, but Eret wasn’t having any of it, betrayal making itself broad in his stomach.

“What is there to talk about, Wilbur?! Tell me for fuck sake if you wanna talk to bad!” He screamed, probably going louder than he intended to go. He saw Wilbur flinch away from him but he didn’t flee the scene. He just had this sad puppy look that made his face very punchable in the moment for Eret, but everything hurt from the accident so no punching in the moment. But Wilbur just sighed, standing up and stretching his arms in front of him, looking at peace with himself. How could he? Their brother died and he was standing here like it was the best day of the world. Was Wilbur leaving him too? Like Tubbo? Everyone left him at some point- No! Don’t think that. Tubbo didn’t want to leave, life was just a bitch and hit at the wrong place in the wrong face. And now life wanted to badly hit Wilbur in his shiny eyes, life was called Eret at the moment.

“I don’t know what is wrong with you-” Wilbur began to say but then Eret lost sight of himself. In a rush of what could be called a lot of adrenaline he was in front of Wilbur and just punched him as hard as he could in the face, making the bit bigger teen stumble and fall on the ground. Eret took a deep breath as his knuckles started to hurt, but that didn’t distract him now, he had better things to do.

“You are asking what is wrong with me?! Wilbur are you fucking insanse!? My little brother just died not even three weeks ago in front of my eyes and you are asking what is wrong with me?! How can you just stand here and be happy that you’re with a new family? Tubbo is alone wherever he is. He hates being alone Will...you know that…'' Eret's whole body was shaking by now, he couldn’t really tell if it was the adrenaline or the pain, both were really strong right now he thought. But Wilbur didn’t say anything, he just stood up and looked at Eret with a look that could be called disappointed. With star emojis on both ends.

“Fuck you Eret.” Was the only thing he said before he was out of the room, leaving his brother behind in the suddenly cold kitchen. Even when the sun was shining in the room from the window over the sink it was just like winter for Eret as he stood there on shaky legs. He saw to the crutches that stood next to his stool, taunting him. With one swift kick with his bad leg they flew over and to the other side of the room. Eret was surprised what he could do with adrenaline, what now overtook his body more than pain. Even his mind fell light because of it, so it was a good thing.

“I will not ask if anything is wrong because it obviously is.” A deep voice came from behind him, as Eret turned around, ready to strike again he saw Techno in the doorway, an empty mug in his hand. “I’m sorry…” Eret said slowly, inspecting the other one. His long pink hair was messily braided and he had a set of glasses on his nose, hiding the deep rings underneath his eyes as the sun reflected on them. “For what? Everyone has bad days. There is no problem in lashing out.” Techno said, washing his mug and refilling it with some cold coffee that was left.

“I hit Wilbur.”

“Did he deserve it?” Techno asked, looking to the twin who shrugged his shoulders but nodded a bit. “Then it’s okay.” That got a soft laugh from Eret what soon turned into an ugly coughing fit. “Hey Eret!” Techno was there in under a second, catching him as he began to fall forward, both boys going to the ground “Hey, hey, just breath! Okay?” Techno remained calm, Eret was amazed by his character.

“Easier said than do-” Another cough escaped and he had the feeling his lungs would die. “Do you have asthma?” Techno asked as his coughing got a bit lesser, but Eret shook his head, still shivering extremely, huddling deeper in his black hoodie.

“Will is the one with asthma, it’s just my ribs. When I laugh they hurt a lot.” Techno nodded but remained looking a bit nervous to his leg which Eret noticed, throbbed again.

“Phil told me earlier that he’s taking you guys to the doctor, but I think you need a hospital right now, your leg is not looking good there.” Eret nodded, he didn’t hear a word that techno just said, the pain was too strong and he couldn’t concentrate on anything.

“Eret? Are you listening? Fuck, I’m getting Phil, just lay low.” Techno said, more to himself now than Eret because the eyes of the taller boy just began dropping shut, and he didn’t think it was because of tiredness.

Eret didn’t feel anything at all after this, going in and out of consciousness, the next second he was laying in a car, hearing Techno and Phil talk in hushed whispers to each other

“Tubbo? Wilbur?” He began to choke as another coughing startled him, tears flowing freely now, but he felt his sunglasses on his nose, so everything was good. But where were his brothers? They would be alone when he was with these guys, he laid on the lap of someone with pink hair. ‘Techno!” his mind screamed at him, okay...Techno was okay, he felt safe with him ironically, knowing him for just a few hours.

But before he could grasp on any other facts where or with whom he was he was laying in a hospital bed. Why was everything so goddamn fast, as he looked to his left side he saw Phil talking to someone dressed in white, wait...he didn’t saw white with his sunglasses on, where were his- A shrill beep could be heard suddenly as Eret began to panic, catching the attention from both men that came rushing to him, but before he could say or even do anything he passed out, the last feeling being a sting in his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, if so leave a comment on thoughts are ideas that you have. Want to see some people or scenes? Write me :3 
> 
> Please take care and eat, sleep and repeat. and don't forget to drink *sipping da tea*


	3. You and me and me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's Point of view over the day and on an intersting nurse that catched his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Douple update POG! 
> 
> I love this chapter, even if it'smore of a filler because I didn't quit know what to write next, but here it is and here I am. I hope you guys like it.

Phil had started the day with setting the table for his 4 kids, 5 kids, Ranboo slept over that night so Phil brought out the Minecraft cereals. Everyone hated them but Ranboo and because the boy spent most of his life in this house he had his own cereals. Not that Phil minded any of it, he was a good kid after all. How did he teamed up with Tommy? Phil laughed at the reminder when the two first met. It was funny, Tommy running the taller boy over with his skateboard on a sunny day in the park and bringing him home like a lost puppy to Phil to tend to his scraped knees and Tommy's scraped hands.

The silent for the morning didn’t last long, he could swear he heard some laughing from up the stairs that sounded a lot like Wilbur and probably Eret. That remembered him of the previous night, everyone went to bed but Eret and Wilbur remained on the sofa, Wilbur was still wide awake, even if it was 2am or something like this, Phil didn’t quite remember. He sat down while he remembered the talk that the both of them had.

* * *

> _“Can I ask you why you were in the hospital and under police supervision? I know it’s nothing of my business but I want you guys to be safe and okay.” Phil had said, softly to not wake the other twin up. Wilbur saw to him, having concentrated on playing with Erets hair that was a bit longer._
> 
> _“It’s difficult,” he had said, quirming a bit in his seat, being nervous all of sudden. But before Phil could tell him that it was okay, that he didn’t need to say anything he continued talking_
> 
> _“Eret was accused of murder not three weeks ago, the police found out really quick that he hadn’t done anything but they still wanted to watch him, after a week and a few days it was more Witness protection, for me too. But mostly for Eret, he saw more stuff, bad stuff. He still won’t talk about it. I don’t know what to do.” Wilbur said and went back to stroking through Erets hair. Phil hadn’t any words, he should probably comfort the teen that sat in front of him but it was difficult because Wilbur didn’t show any emotions. So Phil remained seated where he was, watching Wilburs face to see any difference. He didn’t quite like what he heard, he believed Wilbur, but why wasn’t any of this in Eret’s fil? It needed to be, Phil had read enough files to know what should be in there and what not. If he had the power he would get Miss Marple to quit her job. But now the only thing he could do is help these two teens to heal and get better, on the inside and outside._

* * *

“Good morning Phil!” Tommy came screaming in the kitchen, smiling widely and just interrupting the chain of thoughts of Phil who groaned “One morning without you coming screaming in the kitchen and I’ll delete my hardcore world.” Mistake. Tommy saw to him, a villainous glint in his eye and oh fuck, there went Phils hardcore world probably. He filled his bowl himself but he didn’t feel like eating so he let it stand and went to the sink to wash the stuff from yesterday. A few minutes later the twins entered the kitchen and sat down, the talk that started was comfortable and nothing much happened. Phil was a bit happy that Eret told him voluntarily that he might need to go to a doctor.

After he ate his cereal he went to his office, doing his work which wasn’t really much but he didn’t want to put it off till the last day. It was silent for around an hour before his son, Techno, came storming through the door, not even knocking and looking frantic, telling him that something was wrong with Eret. In an instant Phil was in the kitchen “Eret!” he yelped as he saw the lanky teen laying on the ground, seeming to try and not pass out but being out of it. Dad and son were by the teen in an instant, heaving him in a sitting position.

“I think we should bring him to a hospital, I'll go tell the others where we are, dad. Bring him in the car while I’m doing so.” Techno said as he run up to tell the others, Phil put an arm under Erets shoulders to bring him up, after a bit he made it and with that he went to his car, Techno was by his side again too and together they worked the tall teen in the backseat, Techno getting in from the other side to put Eret’s head in his lap, watching his breathing that got interrupted every few seconds by an ugly coughing. Phil never drove so fast in his life, on normal days. He once got pulled over by the police when Techno called from a friend's house to be picked up. But now his son, could he call him his son already, lay in the back of the car and wasn’t responsive to them. Techno informed him while driving of the fight that happened, from what Eret had told him. So not really much.

When they arrived at the hospital nurses came rushing to him as he and Techno carried him to the receptionist, after this everything went as fast as possible and soon Phil found himself in a room. Eret laying in a bed with different machines and Techno sitting by his side while he talked to the doctor at the other side of the room.

“His leg is infected, a few days longer and the kid would be sick and there would have been an operation probably, even so it didn’t look like it healed very well, you said he was in a hospital before he came to you?” The doctor, Dr. William, or Samuel for Phil, looked to him in concern and Phil nodded. Samuel was a good friend of his family and always helped him when something was wrong.

“Yeah, there wasn’t much in his file but Eret told me that they were taken out because of money issues.” Samuel shook his head “This is bullshit, everything gets paid, so there is not something like ‘getting taken out because of money’ they probably just didn’t want to deal with some shit that the doctors would question.” Phil nodded. Samuel already knew what he was dealing with the first second he took a look at the teen. Strongly malnourished for his high, severe damage in leg (obviously) and, what phil scared the most, severe damage around the eyes. That’s why, so Samuel, Eret’s so sensitive to light and he could be happy to even see right now. Phil hated when the nurses took off his glasses, Wilbur telling him that it was something Eret hated but it needed to be done.

What he saw scared him, his skin around Erets eyes was over-scarred and din't looked like it healed proberly. Phil saw, when Samuel shone a light in them, how the pupil didn’t react at all but Eret’s body fully shook and he tried to get away from the lightsource. The blond even saw that Eret’s eyes would be the same soft brown color as the eyes from his brother but they were more in the grey colored section, still brown but dull. Samuel scoffed as he saw it “It’s a wonder he can still see, but if I were you Phil I would take this kid to the next eye specialist and get him some glasses, I bet fifty bucks that he needs some glasses, I wouldn’t recommend contact lenses.” Phil nodded, seeing Techno type something in his phone, why was Techno so smart? Phil would need to thank his son later, he wouldn’t be able to do this alone.

Now they were here, at the door, Samuel wanted to leave when the heart machine lost control and the beeping got louder.

“Eret!” Techno was instantly by his side, having sat on the chair next to the bed and noticing right away as the other began to panic.

“Hey son, calm down. Everything is okay.” Phil held Erets arm down as he probably wanted to punch the people away. Samuel got a needle ready and a second later Eret was passed out. Everyone in the room sighed as it was over.

“Like I was saying,” Samuel straightened his back and put the discharged needle away in his coat pocket “I want him to stay here for a few days, his leg needs healing and after this serious therapie, he used the crutches wrong, I can see it from how is leg is a bit bendet. I wanna fix that. I’ll get you and your family an extra pass so that you can visit even if visiting hours are over. Just pick them up at the front when you guys go.”

“Thanks Samuel, I owe you.”

“No you don’t, Phil.” Samuel smiled and walked out of the door, letting the dad and his sons rest.

Phil sat himself down on another chair and closed his eyes for a second. When did things escalate so quickly?

He heard some rummaging and opened one eye to look at Techno, he had Erets sunglasses and put them on the others nose “I read the list on the fridge this morning when I talked to Eret, I didn’t read all of it just the last few things.” That got a soft laugh from Phil, it could be the end of the world and Techno would be chill doing his things.

“Thank you Tech, I wouldn’t know what I would do without you.”

“You would have died because Tommy would have killed your nerves.” Techno said cold, but Phil knew he didn’t mean it. Phil laughed a bit before he closed his eyes again, he wrote to Tommy a while ago that they would be gone a few hours and if he could stay at home for the day, watching Wilbur. He trusted both teens to take care of themselves, he told Tommy to go with Wilbur to the drugstore to get him his asthmaspray, he hoped the younger one didn’t forget that but he was sure that ranboo remembered it for both of them.

With that he let his eyes close completely and let his body rest some, he didn’t fall asleep completely, more like a sort of rest, he still heard Techno typing away on his phone, once in a while reading something out loud for Eret, even if the teen was out cold.

* * *

“Mister Watson?” A soft voice woke hgim, definitely not Samuel and more definitely not Techno, slowly he cracked his eyes open and looked in the eyes of an angel.

“Am I dead and in heaven?” He blurted out, hearing a voice from somewhere else laughing. The woman in front of him smiled softly and shook her head “I hope not so Mister Watson, I don’t want anyone to die on my watch.” She had long, dark brown hair and really dark brown eyes. He sat up a bit straighter, noticing the red color that hung in the room, good it was late wasn’t it?

“Doctor William send me to tell you, and I quote him here, ‘Send the homeless guy in room 32 home with his anime son and tell him to sleep a few hours, if not I’ll take his pass away.’” That brought a laugh again to Phil, and he turned to Techno “See, you look like an anime protagonist.”

“Shut up homeless man.” Techno said and stood up, Phil did so too, turning to the nurse and smiling the best he could “Thank you Miss…” He looked at the nametag but the woman smiled and waved him off “Call me Kristen please Mister Watson. And now hush hush you two. Your son will be in good hands.”

“I bet he is.” Phil said, still smiling like an idiot and together with techno he made his way to the car, not forgetting to pick up their visitor passes.

The drive home was silent, and shortly before Phil could even stop the car in their garage Techno threw open the door and made his way inside “I’m starting food!” He screamed before completely being gone in the door.

Phil closed up the car and went inside too, seeing Tommy and Ranboo on the couch in the living room “Where is Wilbur?” Phil asked, concern drawn on his face.

“He is in his room, hadn’t left since you guys left the house. We made some lunch and brought it upstairs but he didn’t touch any of it. Phil nodded a little thanks and made his way upstairs, knocking softly on Wilburs door as he arrived there “Will? It’s me, I just wanted to check on you if everything is okay?” The door opened a minute after and Wilbur stood in front of him, his face flushed red and tear tracks could be seen on his cheeks, he sniffed a bit. “Oh son…” Phil spread his arms out to invite the taller teen in a hug, Wilbur didn’t waste a second and hugged Phil, crying freely now in his shoulder as he buried his head in there.

“I’m so sorry Phil...I didn’t want any of this to happen, I was just...I was trying to be a good brother you know? I messed up everything, Eret hates me.” Phil shushed him, letting go of the hug and looking Wilbur in the eyes, wiping some tears away with his thumb.

“He doesn’t hate you Will, you’re his brother, his twin, he could never hate you even if you try. He asked the whole ride to the hospital where you were so I don’t think he hates you.”

“You think?” Phil nodded, a soft smile on his lips “I promise. And now move your tall ass down these stairs and in the kitchen to eat or I’ll force feed you.” He laughed and gave a soft punch on Wilburs shoulder, making him move and Phil followed.

In the kitchen Techno put some pizzas in the oven and Tommy,together with Ranboo, set the table. Everyone looked to the two as they entered the room, but got to their task right away again, not saying anything. Or so Phil thought, because at the exact same time Phil sat himself down and began to drink some water Tommy opened his mouth.

“Hey dad, what does she look like? Is she a pretty woman?” He grinned, Ranboo and Techno grinned a bit while Wilbur was confused. Phil needed to process the words a second before he spit out the water back in the glass “What the fuck?!” He said, looking to Techno who just turned around to grab the pizzas out of the oven, setting them on the table for everyone to take their slice.

“Techno told me that you got woken up by her and asked if you were in heaven.” Wilbur laughed next to him as Tommy told it and Phil just threw him a look that brought him to shut up but grin widely while eating a slice.

“I didn’t say anything like this.” Phil defended himself, but Techno just shook his head to Tommy. “Okay, okay, you got me. But she was pretty, and I’m not someone who would lie.”

“Sure dad.” Tommy said and ate his pizza. Phil just mumbled something and refilled his glass with some water, this time drinking in peace and eating himself.

“I hate you guys so much.” Phil smiled. To what everyone on the table laughed and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nurse!Kristen Pog? Pog! 
> 
> If you guys wanna see something the next chapters let me know! This story should have something for everyone in the end :D. 
> 
> Hope you liked it, have a nice day/night and don't forget to tend to yourself guys! Love you!!!!


	4. All the former fathers re-appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a new face in the story :D  
> Eret gets a present and Wilbur buys himself one.  
> We get a new backstory from Erets view on his brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert awesome chapter notes here*

“I fucking hate this shit.” Eret growled as he grabbed the bars of the parallel bars thightly, Wilbur and Phil watched from the side, calling some motivating words every few seconds. Dr. William was there too, watching the process “You’re doing good Eret, just concentrate on what's in front of you and nothing else.”

“Difficult if these idiots are screaming their voice raw.” Eret muttered quietly and walked to the end of the bars, cursing every few steps that he took. They wanted to release him later today and Samuel told him if he could walk the whole thing two times he could go sooner. So here was, sweating like he just ran a marathon, or two, but he finished the second walk and grinned at Phil and Wilbur. The twins had a talk some days ago and were on good terms again.

“So doctor, what do you say?” Phil went over to them while Eret sat down on the ground, refusing to move a single muscle.

“I say that he is good to go, just fill out the paperwork and get your new meds.”

“New meds?” Wilbur asked, sitting down next to Eret and looking up to both men, Phil nodded “Eret gets new medication, apparently his antidepressants didn’t mix well with his painkillers, so he gets both new.” Samuel nodded “And the antidepressants will be stronger a bit, but nothing to worry about as long as they get taken correctly.” Wilbur nodded and helped Eret up, giving him crutches that he learned to use right this time. With everything clarified and finished Phil and his two sons headed to the car that was parked in front of the entrance

“You guys wanna eat something special tonight?” Phil asked, looking in the mirror to see the two teens huddled together, they always wore long sleeved clothes no matter how hot it was. But Phil saw their arms already, they hadn’t any...cuts, or bruises to say so. He wouldn’t ask anything, the time would come when he would learn everything.

“Sad thing is we didn’t see Kristen today.” Eret said, a smile in his voice as he looked at Phil through the little mirror, Phil just groaned, they wouldn’t let him live this down ever, wouldn’t they? “Yeah, she’s really nice, even brought some extra pudding for us when we visited the last time even if she isn't allowed to.” Wilbur chimed in, grinning like some dirty crime boy that just stole some bread.

“You guys are unbelievable,” Phil sighed and parked the car in front of the house, too lazy for the garage. “you even ignored my question about food.”

“We’re fine with anything, let Tommy decide or something.” Wilbur helped Eret out of the car, being as careful as possible while doing so. Phil smiled, taking his time exiting the car and following the boys to the door where he opened the door for them. They went straight to the living room, Wilbur wanting Eret to sit down and rest when they were surprised by the others.

A big banner with ‘WELCOME BACK BOSS’ hung from one wall to another, Tommy often referred to Eret as the boss, or Mafia boss, or Big Boss, or anything in between. It was hilarious and annoying at the same time. In the middle of the room, on the table stood a big cake, it was poorly decorated, clearly made from Tommy, but the message was still there. Tommy himself stood in front of them, a wide grin on his face and a little package in his hands, Techno sat in an armchair, reading a book but having it put down to look to the others. Even Ranboo was here, he slept the whole week over, didn’t the kid have any parents? Wilbur made orphan jokes with Techno already.

“Welcome home Eret. And welcome to the family boys.” Phil said behind them, leading them to the couch where they sat down together.

“Is that for us?” The twins said in unison, looking to the other people in the room, everyone nodded. “We thought it would be good to celebrate it that you’re out of the hospital, and then we just asked ‘Why not celebrate you guys being here altogether’.” Tommy said, giving them each a plate with a big piece of cake on it.

“You need to look in the package! It’s a present from the whole family for you.” Tommy said, still smiling as if there was no tomorrow. Eret nodded, taking a bite from the cake (it was delicious) and putting the plate back on the table to pick up the present, it has pink wrapping paper, Eret liked it. Slowly unwrapping the present he was met with a little but wide box, Eret looked to Wilbur “I hope that it’s not a pregnancy test.”

“Shut up and open it you idiot.” Wilbur laughed, the others joined. So Eret opened the box, and was shocked, positively. The box was stuffed with red lace and it was soft to the touch, but that wasn’t what Eret surprised. In the middle of the box lay a brand new set of sunglasses, the glasses were shiny, not like his which were cut on some places and just not really new-looking, and it was shiny. Shiny!

“Put them on!” Tommy smiled brightly “They will make you level-up in your mafia boss level.” Eret laughed a bit and took the new sunglasses out of their case, looking at the other with a little questionable smile, everyone understood and turned around and closed their eyes, giving Eret the moment to switch his glasses with the new ones. “I’m ready.” He told the others so that they could turn around again. Phil had a proud teary smile on his face as he saw the teen with his new glasses, Tommy was hyped, what you could see, and the other two smiled happily.

“Do you see a difference?!” Tommy hoped from the couch and stood himself a bit away from Eret so that Eret followed with his eyes, squinting his eyes a bit before realizing that he didn’t need to. He saw Tommy perfectly like he was right in front of him.

“I see…?” He more asked then said in the room and continued to look at Tommy “I can see him!” He looked to Phil like he had every answer in the world. Eret’s mouth was wide open with excitement and confusion, not quite deciding what feeling was more dominant in the moment.

“You remember the doctor that checked your eyes a few days ago? Dr. Halo,” Eret nodded, Dr. Halo was really nice, if a bit too nice sometimes “We talked outside after the checkup and I let him give me your numbers from your eyesight and packed Tommy and me in the next optician to get you a new pair of sunglasses where you could see out of it too. And the man there told me that they were a bit stronger so that you could be longer outside for example."

Wilbur heard a quiet sob come from his side where his brother was seated “Are you crying?” Wilbur asked, a teasing tone in his words. Eret sobed again and nooded “Fuck off Wilbur, I’m emotional.” Wilbur laughed and thres his hands over Eret, taking him in a strong hug “Group hug?” Eret asked shyly and the next thing he knew everyone was seated on the couch and did a big group hug. “How are you able to fit on this couch guys?” Ranboo asked after a few seconds, being a bit too tall to really sit on it and just leaned against Techno and Wilbur. Everyone laughed at this, letting go of each other and looking at the split-kid (lol).

“It’s just that you guys are all too tall for your own good.” Phil said, being the smallest of them all. “You’re just jealous.” Tommy said, himself being just a bit bigger than Phil.

“I want to repeat that I am 5’11, that’s average. You guys just ate too many noodles so now you’re all lanky and shit.” Laughers abrupted in the room, everyone letting Phil have his ‘little’ moment (lol).

“It’s still early, I wanna do some shit.” Tommy said, moaning as he got bored abruptly.

“You guys could go to the city and get the twins some stuff or show them around.” Phil suggested to what everyone nodded their ok. “I’m gonna pass.” Techno said, walking upstairs without another word, Wilbur followed with his eyes till he couldn’t see the other boy anymore. He was a bit concerned about the other, but it wasn’t his call to talk to him.

“Come on Wilbur! We’re going to the shopping mile. It will be awesome!” Tommy called from the door, Wilbur was so in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice everyone standing up.

Even Eret was there, leaning his weight on the crutches smiling over to him. “I’m coming.” He said, more to himself, as he walked over and put his shoes on.

“Wait boys.” Phil called to them, coming over from the kitchen and giving each of them (even Ranboo) some money. Wilbur had never seen so much, it wasn’t even much but for him it was just rich.

“Buy yourself something that you think you like.” Phil said and gave each of them a hug. Outside it was warm, the sun shone down on the 4 boys and soon they were drenched in sweat, Eret and Wilbur even tied her hoodie around their hip, stretching their arms a bit.

“Aren’t you warm under your mask Ranboo?” Eret asked, a hint of confusement in his voice, Ranboo nodded “Yeah it is,” came the muffled sound of his voice “But I need to wear it, I have really bad allergic reactions to some stuff like some scents and other things like coughing. The smell doesn’t let any scent in so I don’t smell shit. And on the other hand I don’t disturb others with my coughing.” Eret heard the smile in his voice and he nodded “Thanks for sharing.” He said, a smile himself playing on his lips but Ranboo just shrugged his shoulders “We’re friends man, you don’t need to thank me.”

“You guys know what you wanna look at first?” Tommy asked, far ahead of the group and practically shouting. No one really had a pla, but Eret might have heard ‘Game Stop’ coming from where ranboo was to his left.

“I might just sit down and wait for you guys,” Eret said “I don’t really want anything, and when I see something I’m writing to one of you.” They exchanged numbers some time ago, thinking it was a good idea, and it was. Phil soon added them to the family group chat (yes, ranboo is in there too). Tommy nodded and away he was with a tight grip on Ranboo who threw a pity look to the game shop where they ran past it.

“You sure you’re okay bro?” Wilbur said, leading the two of them to a bench and sitting down, Eret smiled and nodded “I’m not 11 anymore, I can defend myself.”

“Please don’t talk such bullshit, I don’t want to remember what fucking shit you did with 11. You were a hurricane and unstoppable. I hated you.” Wilbur laughed, Eret joined in, yeah, he was an idiot with 11. Always getting himself in trouble where Wilbur needed to get him out, or getting in Wilbur trouble because back then they didn’t have a beanie or sunglasses to tell them apart.

“Did you see anything that you wanted to check out?” Eret asked, looking to his brother who took his glasses off and put them away “Yeah...actually I did. I just don’t know if it’s a good idea.”

“Why? What is it?” Eret looked at him concerned, laying a hand on his.

“A music shop with some instruments, I saw some guitares in the back when we passed the window.” Wilbur lowered his head and put it in his hand, squeezing Eret’s hand softly. Wilbur liked music, loved it even. And even more he loved playing guitar. _But Eret remembered the night Wilbur just stopped doing so, he played some songs to Tubbo, who had problems falling asleep due to the new foster family. Their foster mother was a kind warmhearted woman who brought him a brand new, not cheap, guitar to play with. She played piano and violin so she understood Wilbur the best out of everyone, except for his brothers. The only problem was her husband, often not home but drinking outside with friends and some women that he worked with. The night Wilbur played a bit later than 8pm he grabbed the guitar as he heard it and smashed on the ground, Wilbur wanted to stand up for himself after he realised what happened, Eret was in his own room but heard Maria, the woman, screaming loudly. He ran as fast as possible downstairs to their little brothers room just to see the husband hitting Wilbur with the broken guitar, slurring not understandable insults at the two boys, Wilbur shielding Tubbo and Maria trying to take the guitar from her husband. (Eret couldn’t remember the name). In this moment Eret was helpless, he didn’t know what to do and his body wouldn’t move, even if his mind screamed to save his brothers._

“Eret?” Wilbur said slowly, testing the waters in which state of mind his twin was right now.

“You should buy one.” Eret said, having a soft headache from the memorie and shaking his head before looking at his twin. “You think? I don’t even know if I have enough money.” Eret hissed to shut his brother up and took out his wallet, giving him the money that Phil gave them and pressing it in Wilburs hand “That should be enough. Now go in this fucking store or I’ll kick you in it.” Eret smiled, pushing his brother away from the bench as best as he could.

“Okay okay chill man. I’m on my way.” Wilbur waved a bit, wary written on his face as he walked back to where he saw the music store.

Stepping into the store was a battlefield in his mind that was nearly lost as he wanted to turn around again, but with one last thought to his brother he stepped inside the cool shop, a few fans were standing in the corners of the room, making the air breathable. The shop wasn’t full like he thought it would be, 3 employees and around 7 guests that looked around. Wilbur got greeted and denied the help to search around together. He knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it, it wasn't his first time buying a guitar. When he arrived by the guitars he quickly searched for his height, what was difficulter than thought at the beginning. But he got some guitars that would be good for him, he just needed to decide which one.

He took a step back to look at another guitar but he stumbled into someone that he didn’t see because they were standing right behind him. “Ah shit, I’m sorry.” Wilbur turned around to apologize the right way and saw a smaller girl picking up something that she obviously lost as she stumbled. “It’s no problem, I didn’t notice you, I was listening to one of the plays.” She gestured to the headphones that hung loosely over the holster behind her.

“No, I shouldn’t have stepped so carelessly behind me.” He helped pick up her stuff, it was guitar strings. Lots of them, did she want to buy the whole stock? Wilbur smiled softly as he handed her the remaining packages. “You playing?” He asked what the girl smiled and nodded “Yeah, I didn’t play for a long time because of this I need to change most strings.”

“Must have been a long time indeed.” Wilbur smiled and stretched his hand out “Wilbur Soot, nice to meet you.” The girl took his hand and chuckled softly “Straight forward aren’t we Mister Soot? Niki Nichachu, nice to meet you too. So, what brings you to this shop? I’m here almost everyday and never saw you.”

“Yeah I’m new in town and wanted to buy a guitar, just can’t decide.” Wilbur laughed a bit, he sounded like an idiot. “I’ll help you,” Niki smiled brightly, oh man this girl was the sun wasn’t she? “Just let me buy them really fast so I can get a cool bag from the shop.”

Before Wilbur could say anything she was at the counter, buying around 6 packs of guitar strings. She was crazy, Wilbur liked it. After this she came back with one of these ‘cool bags’ by her side. “You've been playing a long time didn’t you?” Niki asked him, inspecting the different kinds of guitars, Wilbur nodded “How do you know, Miss Nihachu?” She smiled silly at him and gestured to his hands “You have cornea on your fingertips, not much but enough to let others know that you played a lot in the past.” Wilbur looked at his hands, he never noticed such a thing, he knew that you get cornea from playing some instruments where you would need your fingers but he never noticed.

“Good eyes Miss Nihachu.”

“Well thank you Mister Soot.” Niki smiled with a little laugh and gestured to two guitars “These are good for you I think.” The two guitars were a black one and a normal brown one, Wilbur instantly took the brown one and played it a bit for testing. It was perfect, Niki smiled at him, clapping her hands in excitement “Are you with someone,” Nikki asked “if so I’ll invite you to some ice cream.”

“I’m with my brother, foster brother and his friend. But the two run off somewhere and my brother is sitting on a bench.” Wilbur said, not really realizing that she just invited him. Together they went to the counter, Will buying the guitar and getting a case for free as a gift with it. Then they walked out and Wilbur led them to Eret, who was leaning back at the bench and looking at his phone like the most bored person in the world.

“Eret! I’m back bitch.” Wilbur smiled, holding up the guitar case for Eret to see. “i see, and you brought a girl too.” Eret grinned, sliding a bit so that the both of them could sit too. Niki laughed a bit, waving at him (Wilbur was sitting between them, she would have given Eret her hand) “Hello,” she smiled “I’m Niki.”

“Eret, likewise.” He said, looking at his phone “Tommy and Ranboo said that they got lost so they’ll meet us later at Phils.”

“You’re staying with Mister Watson?” Niki asked, her eyes shining with kindness. “Yeah, you know him?” Nikki nooded “Yes, of course I know him, ranboo is my little brother.”

“More likely big brother.” Eret smiled at her, grinning a bit. Eret hit him over Wilbur soft on the shoulder “I can’t do anything about my height.”

“Please don’t start talking like Phil and say you’re average.” The three of them laughed together at this, quit remembering how Phil told them not even a few hours ago.

“So, Eret, I told your brother here that I would invite you guys to ice cream. You up to it? I know a good shop around the corner.”

“It would be nice, if not needed.” Eret said but Niki shook her head no “Nonono, I really want to.” She smiled and helped Eret up while Wilbur gave him his crutches and together they made their way to the ice cream shop.

If they would had Niki known before they would had have more fun, because even in this few hours that the three of them were together their friendship grew stronger tha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo! I hope you liked it.  
> I might take a little break from speedrunning this and post every three days or four and not every 1-2 days. I hope you guys don't mind.


	5. Fraction of the man who didn't care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets better before it gets worse.  
> We see more but we never see what we should see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY TRIGGER FOR SELF-HARM AND TRAUMATIC FLASHBACK WITH BLOOD AND KNIFE AND A CORPSE.   
> And neglecting of important medication as well as a quote from Hitler at the end...is that a trigger? Also: Manipulation of an minor in thinking they did a murder
> 
> Please don't read if you feel unsafe

> _“Eret I’m scared, I don’t want to die.” Big brown eyes looked up to him, the little body in his arm was shaking uncontrollably, shock having long set in._
> 
> _“You’re not...you’re not going to die, please don’t say that. Everything will be fine. Every-” He stopped as he saw the eyes of his little brother falling close, slowly but surely._
> 
> _“No, no. Tubbo! Stay awake!” Eret screamed “Wilbur! Someone! Wilbur help him!” Wilbur wasn’t in the room, he never was and he never would be._
> 
> _“It’s...It’s okay Eret, don’t cry please.” Tubbo whispered, his eyes closed, but he was still alive. Eret could still save him “Stay awake Tubbo please…” His voice got smaller, he knew he couldn’t save him. No one could. “We’re gonna see the bees next week, I...I get us out of here. You and Wilbur, we’re gonna life in a fucking cottage with lots of bees, like you wanted. But please stay awake...help will be here soon, Wilbur is on his way."_
> 
> _“You’re so bad at lying Eret…” His voice got even more slurred if that was even possible and his breath got flatter “I love you.” Then nothing, Eret never thought death would take so long but on the other hand so fast at the same time._
> 
> _The next thing he knew he was in the same room but standing, he didn’t stand up. He knew that, he sat with his little brother for hours after this, till the police came. But now he was standing, and their foster dad was standing in front of him, a knife in his hand that was bloody and dark, blood already drying at the edges. “See what you did Eret.” They smiled, ~~they were a single dad like Phil~~. Eret shook his head, he didn’t do anything...or? “You killed your little brother because you were high and thought he was an intruder. You really shouldn’t do drugs you know my child?”_
> 
> _He was back again at the first dream, Tubbo, ~~death~~ , sleeping, in his lap. But this time the knife was there, it was in his hand and his mind felt fuzzy. They couldn’t remember anything, Eret didn’t take any drugs except for his normal medication...Their foster dad must have done something to it. NO! He couldn’t blame others all the time. It was a bad habit._

* * *

“TUBBO!” A loud scream escaped his mouth as he woke up, sweat drenched and shaking, he instantly put a mouth over his mouth to suppress other noises. The next thing he knew he stood up, not even having the time to crap his crutches as he ran in the bathroom next door and threw up over the toilet. They ate chinese the day before, the thought alone made Eret throw up more. Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered every detail of the dream.

~~Memorie.~~

He flushed the toilet when he thought he wouldn’t be throwing up again and leaned against the wall, he was sweating by then, feeling like shit as his body still shook from the adrenaline. Did Phil have painkillers in the bathroom? Slowly Eret pushed himself up and leaned heavily against the sink, bad leg shaking in pain while he searched the cupboards for some painkillers.

His fingers felt two things at once, for once: they grabbed the little can with the pills inside, second: they grabbed something cool, Eret realized in under a millisecond that it was razor blades. He waited a second, listening to the noises outside, when not hearing any he took two pills out of their package, gulping them down with a bit of water from the sink and then leaning slowly back again to the ground. Like on autopilot he rolled up his sleeves from the shirt and pressed down, the first cut stinged like crazy and Eret closed his eyes in pain, hissing softly. He hadn’t cut in a long time, and never on the arms, his legs were always the victim of his attacks. But now he was too weak to get out of his pants or roll them up in that matter, he wore short trousers but he just didn’t like seeing his past mistakes right now.

He felt calmer after a few ~~too many~~ cuts that now littered his left arm, they didn’t have a pattern, they were just everywhere. He hadn’t even looked while doing so, he didn’t see the reason too. The only thing he was happy about was that this bathroom had dim light, because his eyes stung like bad the whole time he was here, so now he leaned a bit to the side and turned the light as low as possible while not turning it off completely.

Eret remembered the last day while he lay more than sat there on the ground, they were ice cream eating with Niki and after this they said their goodbye to each other and Wilbur and Eret making their way home to Phil. They ordered chinese for dinner and ate together, Phil scolding Eret a bit because he gave all the money to Wilbur but understanding his background intentions. After this Tommy got in a play fight with Wilbur asking him to play some songs, but Wilbur said no. Feeling already uncomfortable with having purchased it in the first place. Phil then shushed Tommy and made him clean the kitchen, Eret laughed at this. How did it escalate so quickly then? Why did he still have nightmares ~~backflashes~~? They were tiresome and definitely not something he wanted to live with, he liked sleeping in peace. It was something called beauty sleep. Eret laughed a bit at that, Wilbur always told him such things because in the past they were a heavy sleeper. So what changed that they now where sitting in a cold bathroom at whatever time it is?

“Just gonna sleep here…” He told himself as he realized that he didn’t bring his crutches. With that he laid down on the ground, but before that he packed the razor plates in some toilet paper and stuffed it in his pocket and rolled down his sleeves. He didn’t plan on falling back asleep but laying down sounded good right now. He watched the sun come up slowly and shine in the bathroom from the little window. The noises outside got louder, he thinks he heard Phil going to the kitchen first, then it was definitely Tommy, his loud steps could be heard through the whole house and he screamed Good Morning at Phil when he reached the kitchen.

Eret should get up, Wilbur is probably awake and he didn’t want to worry him by not being in his room. It was hard enough for the other twin that Eret slept downstairs. So slowly but surely he heaved himself up, using the sink and the toilet as help to do so and made his way to the door, opening it and going to the kitchen, the painkillers were kicking in so he didn’t feel anything. Probably not the best idea Eret mused as he arrived at the kitchen.

“Good morning.” He said quietly, sitting himself down next to Tommy, the younger teen looking at him confused “Doesn’t your leg hurt?” That got Phils attention, Eret hissed a bit at Tommy (cat!eret lol)

“Eret you shouldn’t walk around without the crutches.” Phil was by his side in a second but Eret moved away from the hand that wanted to touch him, almost hitting it away.

“I’m alright.” He growled and took a bowl from the middle of the table to eat some cereals, looking sharp at Tommy, his pale grey-brown eyes cutting into the blue ones of the blond.

“Should I bring you your sunglasses?” Phil asked, backing away a bit but Eret shook his head, he didn’t realize that his eyes hurt but he didn’t care at the moment “It’s okay.” He wasn’t hungry anymore and as he looked to his medications that Phil lay besides him he felt his stomach turn again.

_Did he do something wrong?_

He took the pills with shaky hands and laid them in his mouth, moving them to the side but not swallowing any of them. He then proceeded to stand up and put his bowl away, making his way out of the kitchen back to his room, leaving a very confused Tommy and Phil back.

“Eret?” Wilbur stood on the top of the steps, looking at him with a big question mark over his head, but Eret shook his head “Not now Wilbur.” He said and went into his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He spit the pills in his hands and threw them carelessly in the trash bin. He wouldn’t take them today, their foster dad was right, he shouldn’t do drugs. He killed his brother.

He sobbed as he sat down on the bed, pulling his backpack over and rummaging through it on the search for a book. When he found it he sat himself against the wall that was behind the bed, making himself as comfortable as possible ~~“You don’t deserve to be comfortable, wherever you are!”~~ He heard the voice calling in his mind, screaming at him. But he ignored it and opened the book, pictured fell out of it and on his lap, he threw the book softly to the side and picked up the pictures. The first two pictures were of him and Wilbur in front of their last school, they dropped out with 15, making it two years ago. The next few pictured were the three brothers together, in one they were sitting in a little room, huddled together to keep out the cold of their bodys. Eret remembers, it was at the beginning of last year when they were back at the orphanage. Another picture was from the testimony that happened right the next day after h̷̛̩͈̓e̸͚͝ ̸͈̻̬̔k̴͍̜͔̇̇̕i̸̜̽̈́ḽ̸̓̚l̶̬̗̓̕ḙ̵͆͌͠d̷̙̰̉͜ ̶͙͊͑̑T̸̤͖͕̀̄̕ǘ̵͇̋b̶͖̦͔͑̃b̴̆̆͒͜o̸͝ they lost Tubbo. His face was a mess, he didn’t sleep for days and they just got half of the drugs out of his system, making him pale and his scars on his eyes very noticeable. The doctors didn’t give him his sunglasses even when he woke up screaming because the white light hurt like a bitch. But no one listened, he got them back 3 days later from a nice police officer who had pity. That was the first time he saw Wilbur again too, he hadn’t come home so the police searched for him the whole night after the accident, finding him at some friends home. Eret didn’t know how Wilbur could still look at his face, how he could look at him back then. Knowing what he did.

He didn’t have any strength left to look at the other pictures, knowing that they would have three smiling boys printed on them. He picked up the book again and put the pictures carefully back in it, trying his best not to throw it against the next wall or in the trash bin. After he managed to put it back in his backpack he took a deep breath, feeling the tension rise and fall as he didn’t know what to do next. As he looked on his phone he saw a few missed massages and the time told him that it was 11pm. Limping to his wardrobe he picked up a black long trousers and a dark red shirt with some band name on it, Wilbur gave it to him a few months ago for their 17. birthday. The dressing took some time, he couldn’t move his leg right, but after a few (many many many) minutes he got it right and stepped out of the room, going back because he forgot his glasses. The painkillers subsided down so he noticed everything going on with his body. Grabbing his sunglasses and putting them on he made his way out again, he could hear talking in the kitchen, the door was ajar so he used a crutch to open it correctly, making the voices stop. Phil, Wilbur and Techno were seated at the table, when seeing Eret Phil stood up immediately, coming to the teen “Are you okay?”

Eret nodded “I’m sorry for snapping earlier today.”

“You can’t really call it snapping,” Phils smiled, letting him sit next to his twin “Everyone has some bad days, it’s just normal.”

“I shouldn’t have bad days anymore.” Eret said, sounding tired but smiled a bit to look sure of himself. Phil looked sad, but nodded nonetheless.

“We just talked about therapie and wanted to ask you again if it’s okay if I sign you in for a few sessions, if you don’t like her you can say so and we search for another therapist. It’s up to you. I don’t want to force you to do things you don’t want to.” Eret thought for a few seconds, debating with himself the pros and cons of going to therapy, he knew he needed help but did he deserve it? Probably not, but Wilbur would be proud of him. He couldn’t fix himself, but he could fix others with trying to be happy. When he was happy he knew Wilbur was happy too, and he just wanted the best for his twin. Eret needed to make Will happy now, because Tubbo couldn’t do it anymore.

“Yeah, I’ll go and try it. Can’t hurt or?” He smiled brightly, but felt his lips shaking a bit so he let it go again. But Phil smiled brightly at this, nodding his head “We’ll go next week on friday. If that’s okay for you.” Eret gave a short nood, feeling Wilbur taking his hand in his own and pressing softly under the table. Eret gave him a look and laughed a bit, Will could be so clingy at some times it was hilarious. As Eret looked up again he catched Techno at the kitchen counter, Eret froze a second, Techno’s expression was suspicious, like he knew something was- FUCK! He knew! But Eret couldn’t show any reactions now, so he just smiled at Techno with a soft little sympathetic smile and hoped he was wrong about Techno knowing something. He couldn’t have found the blades, they were still in his pocket and the trouser lay in his room, and nothing was wrong with taking a painkiller, or two in Erets matter. So, he was safe. Totally safe and everything under control.

“I’m meeting with Niki later, you wanna join Eret? She said she wanted to introduce me to some of her friends.” Eret thought about it a second, french air was good and such things. But on the other hand it would be really warm and he couldn’t take off his hoodie this time. And his leg hurt from the action that he did without the crutches, his eyes stung too. Fuck he was a mess. “I think I decline on this one, I don’t really feel up to walk around again.” Wilbur stood up, nodding “Okay, no problem. I’ll bring you something from the shops.” With that he walked out of the kitchen, making the tension in the room very tense. Eret could after a second practicall cut it with a knife if he would have the strength to hold one. Since the night he can’t even hold a normal blunt butterknife.

“If you tell the truth, you don’t have to remember anything.” Techno said after a few long minutes of silence. Eret looked at him with a confused look “What?”

“Mark Twain. It was a quote from Mark Twain. I think it suited the situation right now. You can’t keep lying, not to Phil. He’s just trying to help.” Eret laughed a bit, but looking serious to Techno after this, standing up to his full height and taking his crutches, turning his back to his foster brother but looking over the shoulder back to him.

“Don’t come at me with truths and lies Techno, please don’t. Because I have a quote too, it’s from a bad man that started world war two. It went _'If you tell a big enough lie and tell it frequently enough, it will be believed' "_ Eret sighed, he hated history to hell and back.

“I’m not doing it to convince your father, I’m lying to convince myself.” And with that he was out of the kitchen and went to the back of the house to the little garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys had no problems reading it :)I cried while writing it xD I'm emotional bagel :'o I'm sorry for the angst. From now one the story will get a bit darker around the edges but I swear: There will be a light at the end of the tunnel. The tunnel is just freaking fucking long.
> 
> I can't believe i finished this chapter with such an quote xD I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Hope you guys have a nice day/night and stay safe!


	6. Try to find a space close to hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technos view on the daily chaos of the Watson household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER IN THIS CHAPTER: Mention of alcohol and drug use, mild injury.   
> If i forgot something the n please let me know. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer as an apology that I needed longer, I didn't know how to write techno but here it is now :D 
> 
> Tommy was the first one to get adopted, then Techno and then the twins. I don't know if it's important but I just let you guys know.

Techno looked after Eret as the other left the room, he sighed and made his way over to the fridge, reading the list again in his head. Even Ranboo had his name on there, but there weren’t many boundaries that he had. Lucky kid.

“Eret,” Techno began, quietly reading to himself “No touching, anywhere; no direct eye contact; not going through his stuff; No screaming; No (sharp) knives when in the same room; no mentioning of bees; Not mentioning Tubbo and not touching his sunglasses.”

Techno muttered the last few parts, Tubbo must be their brother, Phil told them that the twins lost him not that long ago. He wasn’t interested in their background story, he didn’t want to know too much. Not like Tommy, the night before the twins arrived the younger one sat on Technos bed and talked his ears off. What the twins would be like, if they really were twins (Really, Tommy? Techno had asked at that) and what their little brother was like. But at that Techno shut him up really fast with a scary and serious look in his eyes “Tommy,” he had said “you will not, not tomorrow and not in your whole time that these teens are in our house, ask or say anything about their little brother.”

“But why? I’m interested in their story. Do you think he and I would have gotten along? Like best friends?” Techno growled, shutting Tommy up again “He died, did you even listen to Phil? They lost a family member, they don’t want you poking around in their probably existing trauma Tommy! You should understand that too, like me. We were orphans too, we have our trauma. And just because you’re so open about it doesn’t mean that others are too.” That got a reaction from Tommy other than just ignoring Techno, the blond nodded his head “I’m sorry Techno.” He had said, Techno just sighed “Just don’t do something stupid when they’re here.”

“You talking to yourself Blade?” Techno was in the room, when did the gremlin enter the kitchen? “I am for a fact, not talking to myself you idiot. I read the boundary list again, how did Ranboo end up here? The last time I remembered this little brat has parents.” Said little brat, was around 6’6 and not a brat. And not in the Watson household to defend himself. “He has parents, we’re just cooler.” Tommy grinned with that shiteating grin he has.

“You say that Niki isn’t cool? She’s a woman.” Tommy stopped grinning and thought for a minute or two, Techno could see smoking in the kids head “Is Niki american?” Techno grunted, slightly pissed “Of course not, she’s german.”

“Is Ranboo german too?” Tommy asked, Techno shook his head “No, they’re half siblings, Ranboo is british.” Tommy nodded, but kept on thinking, loud. Techno just groaned and continued to look at the list, over the years some of his and Tommy's boundaries got crossed out or new came to it.

Some boundaries would never stand on the list because everyone had secrets, but Phil told them that the second something would happen because they didn’t tell him it would come on the list. Tommy and Techno just nodded and called him Dadza for a few weeks, making a joke of it for the future.

“I have the feeling you’re not telling me something Techno, so shot! What are you thinking about in that pink Hello Kitty brain of yours.” Tommy grinned as he went to stand next to him, looking at the list and then standing himself before it, blocking his brother the view on it.

“It’s nothing and what did you just say with Hello Kitty? You didn’t get your daily punch in the head today to think straight or?” Tommy laughed as Techno just huffed and moved him to the side of the fridge to continue reading. “No really, it’s bugging you I can see that. If you don’t tell me I tell Phil that you didn’t take your ADHD medication for a week.” Techno glared at the other boy, growling deeply and going a step in his direction “Are you fucking blackmailing me Tommy?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Tommy gulped as he saw the dangerous glint in the eyes of Techno, throwing his hands up in defense “I’m sorry, man. I’m just worried about you. You’re like this all the time, since the twins are here. Are they triggering you or something like this? We could talk to Phil about it.” “It has nothing to do with triggers,, I just see myself in them when I was in the system. And now scoot. Don’t you have Ranboo or so to annoy?”

“You’re right!” Tommy said, the mood changed 100% and now with a big smile plastered on his face “I’LL GO TO RANBOOS!!” He screamed so that everyone in the house could hear it and with that he ran away. But Tommy had a point in talking to Phil, he found Eret on the bathroom floor that night, he was in the kitchen at this point and heard the doors being thrown close. After a while he looked in the bathroom, finding Eret laying there, dissociated. But he couldn’t help, he didn’t want to wake Phil, Eret wouldn’t like that probably, and Techno didn't want to fight anyone. He would talk to Eret if that continued. But now the only thing he would need to do is go upstairs to his room and take his medication, because ADHD was a bitch and Tommy a snitch. (lol, yes I know what you guys think!) He would talk to his psychiatrist the next time and ask her about a stronger dosage. He felt himself slip more often and he hated it, but he couldn’t come over the fact that Tommy tried to blackmail him, he would put Techno under pressure on purpose just to get a few informations that aren’t even important. Definitely not for him.

Finally in his room he took his meds and then proceeded to do some work for school, sure they had summer holidays and they didn’t do much anyway because of the homeschooling but he could send his teachers some work beforehand so that he wouldn’t need to do it at the last days and get more stressed about it. Not like Tommy who didn’t do essays till they were to be given the next day. And then he begins writing them one hour before school top. Phil always scolded him when the teacher sent him a note about it, but Tommy just didn’t change. Techno thought a bit and came to the conclusion that Wilbur would probably be the same as Tommy, not so bad but bad enough (in a good way). He couldn’t say anything to Eret, he was early to every meal they had but would sleep really long if someone or something wouldn’t wake him up. So, only time could tell.

Techno just hoped they wouldn’t put too much stress on Phil, it was already difficult enough with two kids and different schooling, but 4 kids were another subject. Techno had tried going to school, he really did, he just didn’t fit in any group, got bullied (more from teachers than students) and it didn’t do him well. So Phil got him in an online school with a little group of students, at the moment they were 6 and 4 different teachers. Techno loved it , he hoped the twins would manage it, Techno would probably help if not. Tommy couldn’t be trusted when asked if he could help with school stuff. Starting his laptop he made his way to his window where some of his books lay around, at the same time he wanted to check on Eret as his window was exactly above the garden. Eret had sat himself under a tree where the shadow was cool, but even from up here Techno could see how the other teen sweated in his black hoodie. But for now he sat himself on his chair to do some work, he could worry later Techno thought as he put his headphones on.

* * *

His phone brought him out of his learning trance a few hours later with a few notifications already being shown. But now someone called, wait, he knew that number. It was Niki. He picked up, looking out of the window to see that the sky was a bit darker, another storm and it was definitely later.

“Hello Niki? What's wrong?” He closed his laptop and leaned back in the chair and listened to the girl talking a bit frantic “Can you pick us up? Or Wilbur? It’s already raining like crazy at the other end of the city and the buses aren’t driving and Will his asthma is acting up, hes coughing and-” he heard retching in the background and could just imagine from who it was “and now he lost his food at the side of the rode” Techno would have laughed at how innocent she sounded.

“Yeah, I can do that. Send me your coords okay? And bring Wilbur into a store or something similar, is his asthma bad? Does he have his inhaler with him?” Niki told him to wait a second as she proceeded to ask Wilbur if he had his inhaler, after this Techno heard her clear again, already making his way down “No he hasn’t. It gets badder and we can’t go anywhere, we’re on the beach.”

“On the fucking beach?!” Techno sighed, finally finding his car keys and screaming to Phil that he’s picking up Will.

“Yeah, sorry. I’ll pay you the tank.”

“It’s okay Niki you don’t need to. Just try to get somewhere dry till I’m there. I’m hanging up now, I’ll be there in twenty I think, or fourty. It just started raining here too.” With that he hung up and looked at the coordinations that Niki sent him. He lowered the volume of the music and checked the backseats for dry blankets, then he concentrated on driving as the rain got harder. Soon he was there, he needed an hour to be there and the street was dark, almost black. But he was finally there and he could see Niki standing with her friends at the side of the road, Wilbur sat on the ground (didn’t he tell her to get him somewhere dry?) and had a jacket over his head and another jacked over his shoulders. Techno got out of the car and helped Niki get Phil in the car. He looked at the jacket and back at the other persons in the group, now in the light of his car he recognized the others as Fundy, Minx and Schlatt. The jackets seemed to be from both boys but they just smiled “He can keep them for now, we’re picking them up tomorrow or when we have time.” Schlatt said, smiling and looking to Fundy for confirmation, but the red haired boy just nodded “Yeah sure.”

“Should I drive you somewhere?” Techno asked, already on the way to his door when Wilbur was safely tucked in in the passenger seat. “Not us, we’re going to a party and we’ll walk there so we’re good.” Minx said, smiling after she wiped some ruined makeup from her cheeks.

“You Niki?” Techno turned to the other girl of the group who nodded with soft puppy eyes. When Techno nodded to the back door she smiled with a little thanks and got in the car, waving at her friends as they drove off. It was still warm outside even with the storm but Techno started the heating so that everyone would get dry. Wilbur didn’t say a word the whole car ride, he shivered and coughed his lungs out. Techno needed to stop a few times for Wilbur to vomit at the side of the road before they could continue driving.

They dropped Niki at her home and Techno then drove as fast as possible home, but he stayed put as he stopped the car in the driveway “Are you drunk Will?” Techno asked and Wilbur hummed after a few minutes “Just a few beers. I’m okay.”

“Yeah, sure you are. You looking like you just died, your asthma is fucking acting up like shit and on top of that you’re drunk.”

“Techno stop!” Wilbur raised his voice, just to get into a coughing fit again but he caught himself fast and continued talking “Get off my back, please. I’m fine.” With that he got out of the car and went into the house, leaving his brother in the car. But Techno got out too and followed, meeting Phil in the hallway “Is everything okay?” His dad asked looking concerned up the stairs “He didn’t even check up on Eret.”

“Is Eret alright?” Phil shook his head a bit. “He felt down for a few hours, told me he felt a bit under the weather and not to worry about it. Tommy is with him.”

“Tommy?” Techno asked, Tommy could be...quite overwhelming at times.

“I didn’t hear any complaints from his room so I think they’re alright.” Phil said, going to the kitchen, Techno following him.

“And what is up with Wilbur? Why did you pick him up?”

“Niki called me, they couldn’t take a bus and Wilburs asthma was acting up because of the rain. So I picked him up.” He told him honestly, letting the fact that Wil is drunk out. He didn’t want Phil to be upset or more concerned than he already was.

“Wanna help me make dinner? I thought about some burgers and ice cream as dessert.”

“Sounds good dad.” Techno said and together they start making dinner, hearing soft music coming from Erets room. Wilbur must have slipped in his room and kicked Tommy out, because the gremlin child came a few minutes to them after the music started.

“How's Eret doing?” Their dad asked, not looking up from cutting tomatoes. “He’s okay I think, he probably overheated today. He sat outside for a few hours in his hoodie so I can totally understand why he’s feeling like shit now.”

“He did what?” Phil asked and Techno could punch himself, so much to not make dad worry about anything. Tommy felt the tension in the room grow and looked to Techno who just glared at him. With that Tommy grinned and left the room in a rush screaming a big sorry to Techno.

“I will ignore this for tonight.” Dad sighed and put the tomatoes on a plate. Soon they were finished and called for food. Tommy came first in the room and after another call they realized that the twins wouldn’t come.

“I’m checking, start eating boys.” Phil said and went to the room. And with that the calm was over because as soon as Phil opened the door you could hear the screams to the kitchen and back. Eret and Wilbur fought, and it was not silent at all.

“Stay here Toms!” Techno told him as he made his way to the sunglasses wearing boy. Phil was already in the room and got Wilbur to the other wall, away from Eret who sat on the bed, his sunglasses knocked from his face.

“Techno can you stay here? “ Phil said, already leading Will out of the room, techno just nodded and picked up the sunglasses. Good thing nothings broken, Tommy would be sad if so.

“What happened Eret?” Techno sat the sunglasses gently on his nose, fixing them with a little press against the nose.

“He’s drunk…” Eret said, looking everywhere but to Techno “He is fucking drunk. And high...and I’m just so fucking scared of him you know?” Techno grunted, a disapproving look in his face, he’ll talk later to Phil, that Will is doing drugs is not okay, not if anyone comes to harm.

“Did he hurt you?” Techno asked as softly as he could, which wasn't very much, Eret shook his head no, fixing his sunglasses with shaking hands “He didn’t, he just punched me. I probably deserved it.” And with that Techno saw the full picture of the situation.

“Eret, can I ask you something?” Eret shrugged his shoulders but nodded a second after, looking to Techno. Techno thought a second, would it be a good idea to talk to him about his past now? The tension in the room didn’t leave with Wilbur and Phil so he wasn’t sure.

“How do I ask this now…” Techno said quietly to himself before he sat down next to Eret to not look intimidating “Did someone ever tell you that you deserved to be punished?”

“No.” Eret said firmly without a second of hesitation, smiling a bit, however Techno could see it was strained and Eret was near tears probably.

“Please don’t tell Phil…” Techno nodded and proceeded to stand up, but a hand on his wrist stopped him midway “From Wilburs condition.” Eret finished the sentence. And Techno was shocked, he thought that Eret wanted to keep the secret about the part of his past, and now he was covering his brother who hit him not even half an hour ago?

“Eret...I don’t think-”

“Please Techno, he’s just coping, drugs and alcohol are his coping mechanism. He doesn’t do it often. Trust me…”

“Doing it one time is one time too much Eret. But okay, I will trust you this one time. If it happens again, if you get injured again, I’ll tell Phil. And you’re going to therapy for now okay? I can join you tomorrow if you want and be there for you.”

“That would be nice.” Eret said, letting go of Technos wrist with one last squeeze.

“I’ll bring you some food in a bit. Just checking on Phil and your twin okay?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he left the room, making his way to the kitchen from where he could hear Phil talking in a stressed voice. Techno just hoped they had sent Tommy out of the room for god sake.

“Will I just try to make you guys a good home, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what's wrong.” Oh this talk, Techno mused, he got the same talk after he nearly broke Tommys nose when he got adopted.

“Nothing is wrong Phil, I’m just tired. It’s the stress that comes with a new family. You shouldn’t worry, in a few days or weeks we are gone again. I don’t know what you care about us?!” As Techno entered the kitchen he saw the tension in Phils body, their dad really tried his best at the moment. “I care about you two because you went through shit since day one and I want to give you a good home.”

_“That is the problem with you people Phil. You try your best, I know, I see it, but there can’t be a good home for us. There can’t be anything good without Tubbo.” With that he left the room, vanishing to his room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo again, hope you guys liked it because I'm losing tears for this chapter xD   
> Like always take care of yourself, drink, eat and sleep. And please: If you have problems at home or somewhere else talk to someone, let them know of your situation. It doesn't need to be a professional, it can be a friend or a family member that you trust. Trust is important in this situation. So please watch our for yourself and have a nice day/night. Love you guys <3


	7. Some of us love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret has his first therapie lessons with Techno together. Everything will be alright now! :D -no-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little break transformed into a longer breaknow because laptop is a bit broken and I need to use the keyboard and mousepad in the laptop, which are really hardto use bc of old age. But here is a soft/angsty chapter :3 
> 
> Triggers in here are vomiting because of food, but it's on exitend.

“I can’t do this, I can’t go in there, please Techno let’s go back. It’s not safe, I wanna go back to Wil.” Techno groaned for the millionth time, turning sideways to face Eret and take his hands, they were cold and sweaty because of the panic he’s having. Eret has been attached to Techno the whole morning, Techno even told Phil that he could stay home and Techno would go with Eret because Eret was too scary. And because Techno told him he would escort him if he wanted, which the other one did.

Now they sat in the car in front of Techno’s, and soon Erets, psychiatrist with less than five minutes left to actually go in there.

“Eret we had this conversation 10 minutes ago, you’re going to be fine, okay?” Techno squeezed his hands softly.

“I don’t want to be a burden. Nothings wrong with me, isn't it? I’m alright.”

Yeah, Techno thought, so alright that you let your twin punch you even if you did nothing wrong. So alright that you dissociated the whole night in a cold bathroom all by yourself. Techno rolled his eyes and flicked his fingers against Erets nose “There sits a woman inside who will confirm it, you might be alright but it’s still good to talk to people who know more about this shit than you do. I seem alright too don’t I?” Eret nodded “See, I look alright but I’m not, and because of this I go to therapy. Just try it, this one time okay?” Eret stilled a few minutes, they were definitely going to be late but he couldn’t care less about that right now. The morning was ruined since Techno woke up because of one Mister Wilbur foocking Soot who tried his best to just ruin everything since the talk last night . He got in a pointless fight with Tommy and was in general really easy to piss off before Techno grabbed Eret and drove off. He heard Eret take a deep breath “Okay...I think I got it, I’ll go.” Eret made a move to open the door, techno following him and leaving the car too. Together they made their way inside and were greeted by the secreterian , a Miss Puffy, probably a nickname in Technos opinion.

“Oh hello Techno.” She smiled as she saw the boy approaching “How can I help you? You said last time that you moved your termin.”

“Yeah, I’m here with my brother. Eret Soot, his termin began,” Techno looked at the clock on the wall “ten minutes ago. I’m going with him.”

“Ahh yeah, here we have him, Olivia is in her room waiting. Just go through.” She smiled and waved both teens off. Techno led Eret to the room, watching out for anything that could go in their way because of the crutches. Two ventilators were in the room where Olivia sat, she stood up as Techno and Eret entered her room, she smiled brightly and extended her hand towards Eret “Hello, I’m Olivia. I hope we’re making a good team.”

“Nice to meet you.” Eret said, sounding shy and looking to the ground as he shook Olivia's hands.

“I’m sorry that we’re late Olivia, we talked a bit and didn’t watch the time.” techno said, taking a seat next to Eret, Olivia seating herself in front of the guys.

“It’s okay, I can understand that some people might be a bit nervous at first. So, do you wanna tell me something about yourself first?”

“There isn’t anything interesting about me, I was in the system a few years, have a twin brother Wilbur and...yeah. That’s it I think.” Olivia nodded, wrote something down on her notepad and smiled at him. “Why do you think you need therapy?”

“Because-Because Phil said so and Wilbur.” He locked nervously around, but finally laid his eyes on his hands that lay in his lap, fidgeting. “And why do you think you need it?” “I don’t know, I just do what others tell me.” Olivia nodded again and locked to Techno “Do you want Techno to go?”

“Oh no, I’m exposed.” Techno said in a deep monotone voice, making Eret laugh a bit. “No, he can stay here, really. I don’t want to be alone.”

“That’s okay, totally understandable. Let’s talk some more shall we?” Olivia smiled and put down her notebook.

“Yeah, okay.” Eret said. And so they talked, Techno zoomed out after a while. Taking Erets hand when the boy searched for it on the others lap. They talked for half an hour before Olivia decided that it was time to finish it up. They said there goodbye to each other and before anyone could look at the time they sat in the car.

“Are you alright?” Techno asked as he started the car and drove off.

“I’m tired. I don’t think I want to do it again.” Techno nodded.

“You would need to talk to Phil about it but I think he will understand. Just rest for now, I’ll wake you when we’re home.”

“Home...sounds comfy.” Eret said, already dozing off against the side of his window. Falling asleep in a matter of seconds. And at this moment Techno decided that if Wilbur wanted to ruin his brother he would break his nose for sure. Then he would be the one walking with crutches and not Eret.

The drive home passed in silence and soon they were in the driveway leading up to their hom- house. He gently nudged Eret awake and got him out of the car and to the doorway where Phil welcomed them with a gentle smile “Tommy and I made cake.” He said as he held the door open for his two sons to enter the house. Both teens nodded and went to the kitchen to see a lot of chaos, and Ranboo and Tommy standing in the middle of it.

Everywhere lay flour and even in the air flew some. Eret laughed a bit and sat down, after wiping some of the white stuff from the chair. Before he could sit comfortable a colorful plate with a huge piece of cake was put in front of him. Ranboo looked to him with shiny eyes and under his mask was probably the biggest smile that the teen could have.

“Thank you Ranboo, it looks great.” Eret said and took a bite to try, he wasn’t really feeling comfortable enough to eat right now but he would at least try for the other members of the household.

“I did some of it too you tall ass bitch.” Tommy complained and Eret laughed, a deep and honest laugh because this child was just funny. “Okay okay, chill my child, you did a pretty good job too. Even if you would do better in cleaning the kitchen because I don’t think Phil did this mess.”

“Actual, he did.” Tommy and Ranboo said in unison, looking to the man that stood in the kitchen entrance, looking like an innocent puppy “I don’t know what you guys mean, I didn’t do anything. Now eat up and then we’ll clean the kitchen together.”

“Okay dad.” The four teens said at the same time, digging in their piece of cake and eating in a comfortable silence, or how silent it can get with Tommy in the house and at said table. But Eret didn’t mind Tommy's loud talking about something he didn’t understand, it drowned out the thoughts. For example does he wonder himself where his brother is, if he’s even in the house. Because he can’t hear any music coming from upstairs or anywhere around the house. And he couldn’t sense him, in the twin way. He knew their connection to each other was not the best in comparison to other twins that they met. But now he couldn’t feel anything, his whole body was numb, he couldn’t even feel his own body. His hands were shaking and he had trouble holding his fork all of sudden.

“Eret are you okay?” Eret didn’t know who asked it, the voices mixed together as the cake got too much for his stomach. He choked on nothing as he tried to swallow and ,before he could say anything about feeling bad, he leaned over the trash bin in the kitchen and threw up everything he had eaten today, which wasn’t much from the beginning because he was nervous. He felt hands on his back after he got a little bit of control back in his body and instantly he tried to swat them away. _Feeling too much and nothing at all, and that at once._

“Please don’t…” He slurred as another wave hit him and he cowered before the bin, throwing up once again.The hands vanished abruptly, but just for a second before other hands got a hold of his hair and held it out of his face. He froze a second before realizing the hands didn’t do any harm to him. He tried to concentrate on the hands and on the soft humming that came from behind him, was this Wilbur? He couldn’t quite put his thoughts together to realize that it, in fact, was his brother.

“I...I’m sorry.” Eret said with a raspy voice and when he blinket he had a glass of water in front of him, his position has changed too.

He half sat half laid on someone's lap, but still on the kitchen floor. He sipped a bit at the water with the help of Wilbur. Wilbur! He laid on the lap of his twin brother, so everything would be alright. He felt Wilbur breathing behind him and so Eret tried to match his own with it. He felt Wilburs hand caressing through his hair, which brought him some comfort and he calmed down, he didn’t even realize that his breath was picking up again.

“What happened Eret?”

“Nothing..I just had some stress, was nervous. And I didn’t tolerate the cake so much, I got sick.”

“I thought you got better,,,” Eret could hear the disappointment and worry coming from his voice so he just smiled up to his brother “I am better, it was just really much sugar and the stress got to me.” He sat himself up a bit more after he felt a bit better, still tired but better.

“How was your day?” Eret asked, sitting himself next to Wilbur and leaning against the kitchen counter and his brother, realizing no one was in the kitchen. They probably left to give them some privacy.

It was okay, I made a phone call with Niki and we’re meeting up on sunday with Schlatt. You wanna join?”

Eret nodded “Yeah sure, sounds good.”

“Are you boys okay there?” Phil asked, standing at the side of the kitchen entrance and looking inside, worry written on his face but Eret smiled and nodded “Yes Phil, I’m sorry for worrying you and for the...you know.” He smiled a bit awkward feeling Wilbur tense besides him till Phil vanished with a few comforting words. “Wanna go to my room? You could play me some music.” Eret said, feeling a bit uncomfortable now on the hard floor. Wilbur nodded and stood up, helping his brother to his feed and giving him his crutches. Together they went to Eret’s room, hearing Techno and Tommy upstairs screaming and laughing.

Wilbur went into his room to get his guitar and soon they were sitting on the bed in Eret’s and Wilburplayed some simple songs that he wrote from day one. Eret always told him to finish one song in the future, but Wilbur didn’t want to do it. He always said that he would play it only for his family, now only for Eret.

_In the end he was the only family Wilbur had left._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy I hope you guys liked it :D If so leave a comment and if you're shy a Kudo is enough too :3 
> 
> If you wanna do fanart or just talk to me my Insta is 3rror_phoenix :) I'm always open to meeting new people and talk to them. 
> 
> Other than that!! HAVED A NICE DAY/NIGHT MY LOVELY PEOPLE!!!! <3 Sleep well and drink enough water or tea or whatever you drink. And don't forgett to eat! It's important too!


	8. I want you to know that i'm never leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sunday for the twins, that means meeting Schlatt and friends and doing bad boys stuff + Niki and Minx for the hot girl stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!TRIGGER: underage use of drugs and alcohol.   
> Descrition of a corpse, injuries and blood. Heavy flirting between Schlatt with Wilbur and Minx with Niki BUT IT'S NOT ROMANTICALLY!! If you don't flirt with your bro every few days it's not your bro!   
> Swearing because we have Tommy and drunk!Wilbur in it. Minx is a bit OCC but pssshhtt
> 
> It's actually 4am for me, I can't sleep because my neighboors are blarring music that I have the feeling I'm in an full oktoberfest tent. '-' not pggers. 
> 
> I hope you guys have fun with the chapter. I'm really sorry that it took so long but as an excuse it's longer :D   
> Have fun and take care, don't read if it triggers you.

Wilbur remembered Tubbo’s word like it was yesterday “Hope for the best, plan for the worst.” The young one always said when he thought something bad happened. So when he heard these words coming from Eret’s mouth he was shocked. His twin nowadays never said anything related to their dead brother, Eret lesser than Wilbur.

“Sounds dramatic Eret. Never thought you would be this type of guy.” Niki smiled, lightly drunken. It was sunday and they all sat in Schlatt’s room drinking and smoking, except for Eret and originally Niki. But Minx and she drank together with the promise to never do it again. As if Minx wouldn’t touch alcohol after this, Wilbur mused. He watched Eret the whole night, protecting him as best as he could in an already safe space, he just smoked a normal cigarette and had a beer. Nothing more, he wanted to be careful because of his medication that he still had. So now his twin and Niki sat together in the small circle that they made (it was more of an egg than a circle could ever be). Wilbur sat next to Niki, Schlatt, Minx, and someone called Quackity in front of him. All drunk of their asses and giggling at everything that happened around them. Wilbur took a sip from his codka again, Schlatt said it was Vodka but Wilburs mind screamed at him that he did something with it, but the musician didn’t mind.

“So...my brother is more the dramatic guy.” Eret slurred, leaning a bit against Niki.

“Are you talking shit about me?” Wilbur laughed as he turned to look at the two better, Eret definitely had more than one beer by now and Niki was just listening, laughing and talking things even she didn’t understand. “Yes.” Eret said, smiling brightly at him. Wilbur just realized it was an honest smile, so his thoughts weren’t with Tubbo as he said the words. It was a sad thought so the only thing Wilbur could do was raise his glass and drown the whole liquid in it. He turned to Schlatt who had another bottle in his hand, not caring for a glass after hours of drinking

“Schlatt...gimme some of da stuff ya have there.” He slurred, leaned forward a bit and held Schlatt the glass in front of his nose, Schlatt just grunted and pourred some in his glass

“Wanna have a little fun in it Loverboy?” Schlatt whispered loudly with drunk eyes as he leaned forward to Wilbur and looking him in the eyes, Wilbur could feel Schlatts breath on his face as the other was inches away from him. Wilbur hadn’t the slightest idea what Schlatt meant and nodded enthusiastically. So Schlatt took a little packet from his pockets and Will could see the pills glittering whitely in it as Schlatt opened it and placed one in Wilburs mouth, which he opened willingly, and another one in his glass. “Have fun loverboy.”

“Thanks Schlatt.” Wilbur murmured and leaned a bit forward to kiss the side of Schlatt’s mouth softly before leaning back and taking a big sip. The effect of both pills sat in immediately after he swallowed. The room got lighter and he had the feeling his body did too, the neon lights from Schlatt’s room got brighter and he had the feeling voices were everywhere. He might have passed out at some point because after he blinket the sun was shining through the window and directly in his face. He laid where he sat the previous night, Niki and Schlatt lay beside him, and he think Quackitys hand was on his head. Where Minx was he didn’t know, he could just stare forward.

He didn’t remember much, the only thing he was sure of was that they lay Eret in the bed at some point where the young one passed out because of his legs, Schlatt wasn’t so bad to have him in pain in the morning. A fresh scent of pancakes filled the flat suddenly to what Wilbur sat himself up and stretched a bit. Schlatt and Niki moved too and opened their eyes, Quackity was still out cold.

“Morning loverboy and guitar girl.” Schlatt murred, sounding tired and just strained.

“Hey Schlatt.” Wilbur said, already closing his eyes again and falling back to the ground “The stuff you had was good, thanks for that.”

“No problem, everything for friends.”

“Are we friends too?” Niki asked out loudly but still soft. “No, you’re just someone Minx picked up.” Schlatt laughed with heavy sarcasm dripping in his voice. “Ohhh love you too,” Niki grinned “I think Minx is making breakfast.” Minx could be a bitch and mean sometimes but she was so good at making food. And she wasn’t so affected from alcohol the next day like the others. “You’re all pussys” Had Minx said before they started drinking like the world would go down.

“Let’s get up before Minx is eating it all up.” Schlatt said and heaved himself up, his hair was wild and his eyes still were red from the joints he had smoked. Wilbur and Niki followed him out of the room, seeing that Eret would be in the kitchen already. Quackity they left there, not caring to wake him up. Arriving in the kitchen they saw Minx in a big shirt from Schlatt and some ripped trousers, probably from Schlatt too standing at the ofen and making pancakes. Eret sat at the table, nursing a glass with hopefully water in it. “Morning you sleepyheads.” Minx screamed high pitched, making everyone flinch and look dark at her, except for Niki, she just smiled and waved a bit “good morning Minx” She said happily “can we help you with something?” Minx nodded and looked to Schlatt and Wilbur “Set the table and put the syrups on it too. Niki, your task is to look pretty like always and set your little cute ass next to Mafia-long-leggy over there.” She gestured to Eret who just snorted at her comment and looked to Niki with a smile. Wilbur und Schlatt just groaned “Woman and their favoritism.” Schlatt mumbled and grabbed some plates “Why doesn’t Eret set the table?” Schlatt asked. “Because Eret is my new favorite man in this world. Did you even take a look at this precious face?” Minx said.

“Because he is injured you dick.” Wilbur said at the same time as Minx and they both nodded with a look at each other.

So the table was set fast so that Minx could serve everyone some pancakes, _she definitely did not serve Eret and Niki more than the boys. Oh no, she didn’t see anything and knew nothing!_ They ate in silence, because as soon as they sat down Schlatt turned on the radio to blast some morning music through the hole flat, but not trying to wake Quackity, they all knew by now that waking the mexican boy up is nearly impossible. So they just sat there and ate. Till Wilbur hissed and cursed as he looked at his phone “Eret we forgot the medications at home.”

“We didn’t plan on staying the night, and we just can take them when we’re home.” Eret said through a mouth full with pancakes.

“I can give you some good medication.” Schlatt laughed loudly, making Wilbur and Eret grunt in disapproval “No thanks, but you can give me some of those pills that you gave me yesterday.” Wilbur said with a sweet smile “Which one? I gave you everything to try that I have.” Schlatt said and Wilbur froze a bit, did he really have so much? He can’t really remember.

“I think Willy boy means these pills where you made out afterwards.” Minx said laughing and Schlatt as well as Wilbur went bright red at her words “We didn't...did we?” They said in one voice, looking to the other woman who just continued to eat her pancakes.

“But..ehm..yeah..these.” Wilbur mumbled shyly, looking to his empty plate before turning to his twin brother “Phil wants us home, Kristen comes later over for dinner and he wants everyone there.”

“The nurse?” Eret asked, Wilbur nodded, putting his plate in the sink and letting it rot there. “You guys look like shit, I think you should get home as soon as possible and get yourself some color back in your face.”

“You wanna throw us out Schlatt?” Eret asked, looking to him with a grin, his voice falling a bit deeper.

“Yes, I want to throw you guys out. One homeless girl is enough in this broken down flat.”

“I live here and work too!” Minx said, complaining loudly to what everyone laughed. “No it’s fine, I just don’t want you guys to get in trouble.”

“Hope for the best, plan for the worst,” Eret said, again “we hope that we don’t be late and look decent for a big happy family dinner but we plan to be late and look like shit and get in trouble.”

“So we stay here and drink again?” Wilbur said with an enthusiastic smile on his lips.

“No!” Eret and Schlatt said. “We really should go, it’s a long way home.” Eret said, pulling his crutches close and standing up “That will be no problem, Techno is picking us up.”

“Poor Techno.” Minx said, but not feeling sorry at all for the other teen.

“He’s here in five or so, so we should probably wait outside for him.”

“Yes please, I don’t want him in here and smell all my stuff.” Schlatt said, putting all the plates in the sink and letting it rot there too. As if they would ever do the dishes..hahaha.

They went outside together after everyone was dressed in their clothes and they waited for Techno’s car to arrive. Soon the other teen was here and exited the car, looking at the group “Get in, Phil’s a bit mad about you guys not telling him that you would stay the night here.” Eret flinched a bit and took a step back, at the same time Wilbur took a step forward to place himself in front of his brother, Techno just shook his head “It happens. Phil won't say anything, he was just concerned.”

“Yeah sure, as if.” Wilbur said, being pissed all of sudden. Eret grabbed his hands in a comforting way, saying goodbye to Niki, Schlatt and Minx and getting in the car with Wilbur, Eret taking the front seat. The drive home was tense, Wilbur had headphones in and listened to music the whole ride and Eret looked out of the window. No teen made eye contact with each other. Wilburs eyes weren’t as red as Schlatts but if you looked close enough you could see the red rims around the pupils. They just hoped no one of the Watson household noticed.

Arriving at their hom- house they all got out of the car and went inside, they could hear Phil pacing in the kitchen and Tommy screaming upstairs, Eret bet a lot of not existing money that Ranboo was here too.

“Phil, we’re home!” Techno called out, here goes the chance to go as silently as possible to their room.

“Boys!” Phil came out of the kitchen and looked at them concerned. “I’m so happy that you’re both okay, please write or call the next time you’re staying over somewhere. Where were you guys?” Neither one of them said a word, but techno broke the silence as he made his way up “They were with Schlatt.” He said before vanishing upstairs into his room, Wilbur cursed under his breath and Eret seemed to get shorter as he hid behind Wilbur.

“Schlatt..." Phil looked disappointed, but concerned nonetheless “Guys Schlatt isn’t the type of guy who’s a good influence for you I think.”

“Well, he’s our friend and you’re not stopping this Phil.” Wilbur hissed and looked dangerously to Phil, daring him to say anything about it. “I don’t know what I did to you to Wilbur for you to be so wary of me.”

“People don’t need to do shit to me for me to hate them. So get over it!” Wilbur nearly screamed as he stormed off to his room, leaving Eret with a shocked Phil alone in the hallway. It was silent, Eret couldn’t hear any breathing, not even his own heartbeat. Tommys screaming died down too as the only thing his ears picked up was a high pitched ringing and Tubboy voice. Telling him that they had indeed planned for the worst.

“Eret?” He flinched again, he did that often these days, Phil stood in front of him, still concerned.

“I’m sorry- sorry Sir-Phil.” He said quickly, stumbling over his words in a hurry “I’ll get in my room.” He stumbled over to his room and went in it, closing the door behind him with a heavy breath. He didn’t take his medications for three days now and it was showing, his hands shook and he saw things that weren’t there when he turned around to look at them. His nightmares got badder too, he always saw the blood on his hands after he woke up screaming and crying for help. He was just happy that he woke no one up so far...so far. He didn’t want to get in trouble for anything again. He flopped down on the bed and fished his phone out of his pocket, looking at the messages from Niki asking if the drive home was okay and if he was okay. He really liked Niki, she had a good fashion taste and her baked things were the best too. And she was nice, like Ranboo. But Schlatt and Minx were nice too, sure; they cursed like sailors and threw a punch here and there. But nothing serious and Minx made them breakfast after all and got him some pills for his hangover. He put the phone aside, a light headache was forming in the back of his head so he went to sleep for a few more hours before Kristen would be here for dinner. Hopefully Will was doing fine, he gets pissed more often these days Eret noticed. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol or Eret. Was Wilbur angry at him? Did he do something wrong that he deserved a punishment? Was Wilbur angry at him for killing Tubbo? He did say that he forgave Eret and that Eret didn’t do anything wrong, but he could have lied all the time he said that. People can and will lie to protect...or to punish. Finally his eyes dropped close and the waves of sleep surrounded him, nightmares forming in his mind and showing it to Eret behind closed eyelids.

> _“Tubbo wake up!” He was in his old room again, his little brother laying in a pool of his own blood next to him, the blood spreading and never stopping. The sharp kitchen knife lay loose in Eret’s right hand while his left hand brushed some strands out of Tubbos face. He laid still, a strained, little smile on the younger boy's lips. “Wake up Tubbs, come on. It’s not nap time, that was hours ago. You know Sir doesn’t like it when we’re sleeping too long. Please open your eyes little one...come on...show me your eyes Tubbo, please.” Eret sobed, looking to the knife that was red from the tip to the handle, blood dripping from it. “No..no..nonononononono.” Eret begann rambling, starting to shake his brother to try to wake him up. “Tubbo please!” He screamed, his mind was foggy the whole time and just now the fog went a bit back to the back of his mind. “WILBUR!” Eret screamed, taking a hold of his hair, letting the knife fall in the process, and gripping tight to wake up from this nightmare. “Tubbo...Tubbo, please...remember the bees you and Wilbur found the other day? Re...remember the boy you met? That one that liked purple and played games with you for a bit? Re...remem-Remember Wilbur falling into the lake behind the house because he saw a salmon and wanted to give it a kiis? Remember all this? We’re gonna see it all again...you just need to wake up. Please.” He heard sirens out of the house, and a second after the house was stormed with a police man ripping him away from his sleeping ~~dead~~ brother._

“-ret!” A voice screamed and someone tapped his arm carefully. Eret shot up in bed, nearly hitting the pink haired boy before he leaned over and heavy heavily. But nothing came up, his stomach was empty after the hours and he just swallowed some saliva.

“Fuck, is everyth- No, screw that question. Should I get Phil?!” Techno asked to what Eret shook his head heavily, painting his finger up to signalise to give him a second. But his hand fell flat to the side of his body as said body madea turn to fall off the bed. Good thing Techno had the time to catch him and get him properly back on the bed.

“Tubbo?” Eret asked, the headache came back.

“What?” Techno asked, sitting himself besides him on the bed, Eret moved a few inches away from him, shaking his head “Nothing. Sorry...why did you come into my room?”

“Kristen is here in a few minutes. Phil told me to wake you up, but you need to come if you don’t want to. I think I heard Wilbur declining too.”

“No, it’s okay..I can come to the kitchen in a few...just give me a minute please. I just..had...a bad dream.”

“Seemed more than a hardcore nightmare than a bad dream, you were trashing around really bad. Good think your legs weren’t damaged by it.” Eret chuckled a bit “As if there could be more damage done.”

“You’re just dramatic.” Techno said as he stood up and helped Eret getting to his feet, together they made their way over to the kitchen. Phil and Tommy cooked something that Eret didn’t recognize because as soon as he entered the kitchen he sat down, being tired again from the short walk.

“We’re making dumplings with red cabbage and some meat if that’s okay with you.” Phil said, looking to Eret with a huge smile on his lips. Why did Phil pretend that nothing had happened just a few hours ago? Phil was a weird man in Eret’s eyes, and that scared Eret a bit. But he didn’t want to leaf, the home was slowly feeling like a home. He liked Techno and Tommy, even if Tommy was a loud brat most of the time. Phil was okay too, even if he was concerned for him and didn’t punish him like the last homes were. He just needed to convince Wilbur to not fuck this up, but in the end it would be Eret’s fault why they would need to leave Phil. A ringing from the doorbell announced the arrival of Phil’s star guest of the night. Phil smiled brightly, going in the hallway with a small shout of “I’m coming!”

“I bet 50 he’s checking himself out in the mirror before he opens the door.” Tommy said and Techno nodded, having sat himself down next to Eret.

They could hear the two adults talking at the front door and soon they were in the kitchen, Kristen being sat down in front of techno and Phil going to the ofen to get the food set on the table. Ranboo came storming in the kitchen a second later, nearly knocking himself in the door frame because he forgot to lean down a bit “Am I late?!” He screeched high pitched and turned tomato red in the face as he locked eyes with a chuckling Kristen.

“No, Ranboo. You’re perfectly fine.”

“He is excused and I’m not? Phil, are you favoritism towards some other children?” Tommy complained, making Kirsten laugh out. Phil just shook his head and sat down next to Kristen, Ranboo on his other side.

“No Tommy. I am not doing favorites, and even if: We all know Eret is my favorite child in this hellhole.”

“Hm?” Eret asked, looking up, he didn’t listen to anything the family had said. But he saw Phil and the other teens smiling and Kirsten laughing so he didn’t think he was in any trouble. He just smiled as Phil filled everyone's plate with more food than Eret had ever seen on one plate. They began digging in, making smalltalk here and there, Kristen talking about her job to Phil who listened very closely. Eret ate everything from his plate except the meat, he couldn’t eat it with just a fork and a closer look at the knife told him that it was sharper than a butterknife.So he pushed the plate away a bit, signaling that he was finished. It was a lie, he was still hungry but he didn’t dare to touch his knife. Even if he didn’t take any medications the last few days. He needed to keep his new family safe after all.

“Is everything alright Eret?” Asked Ranboo, who was sitting between him and Phil, Eret nodded “Yeah, just not hungry anymore.” Eret smiled and pushed his sunglasses a bit up his nose as he felt them slipping a bit. It was still warm, even for the evening and so he felt a bit warm too and he sweated a bit. He would take a shower later before going to bed probably.

“You can stand up and go to your room if you want to. I’m not keeping anyone here on the table today.”

“Thanks da-” He mumbled but froze a second after, coughing a bit in his elbow “Thank you Phil. Good night.” He said as he stood up and made his way to his room again. He sat himself down on the chair that was by the table and opened his laptop. Phil got him and WIlbur one after he told them they would be attending online classes. The twins already made contact with the different teachers and had their plans and some work that they could do to be up to date when the classes would start. Eret already did them, not caring too much but not wanting to get in trouble. He didn’t know about Wilbur but he thought that he saw the papers in the trash bin after a few days. Eret remembered a time when they both were good in school. Sure, they had their classes that they totally failed to the extent of their talent but they never failed so hard to repeat the year. He just checked some emails, looking through pictures he saved from pinterest and just browsing through the internet. He might have dissociated a bit for a few minutes, or for a few hours. Because when he refocused on his screen his hands were numb and his mind felt foggy again, his stomach growled too because of the slight hunger he still had.

A knock on the door came as he was about to shut down his laptop, he turned around with a “Yes?” and saw Tommy opening the door and stepping inside, next to him Ranboo who held a plate in his hand with warm food. “Hey, can we come in? We brought some food.” Tommy said and stepped in after Eret nodded.

“I noticed you not eating the meat and it confused me a bit at first but then I remembered that you don’t like sharp knives. So Ranboo, Techno and I saved you some and cut it for you. We just waited for Kristen and Phil to go. they went to a movie or so.” Tommy told him while Ranboo sat the plate down on the table next to Eret’s laptop. Then the two younger teens flopped both down on Eret’s bed. Making themselves comfortable there.

“Thanks...I was really hungry till now.” Eret said shyly. Taking a bit of dumpling with the meat and eating it like it was five-star cooking.

“No problem, and the next time you can just tell us. I think everyone would have cut it for you.”

“I didn’t want to be a burden to you and Phil.” Eret admitted, bowing his head a bit in embarrassment. “You’re not a burden at all.” Ranboo said surprisingly, for not being a part of Phils kid officially. “I thought so too at the beginning when Tommy and I met and he invited me over a few times. Back then I needed special attention because of my sicknesses and Phil even brought a breathing machine for me because my parents couldn’t afford one. After this I knew that Phil would do anything for his kids and friends that would help them.” Tommy nodded “Yeah, that’s true. Phil will go through hell and back to have everyone happy and healthy in his house. He even loves Wilbur, even if he’s a total bitch right now.” “I’m sorry about that, he isn’t like this normally. It’s my fault.”

“Screw that Eret!” Tommy yelled, more likely said loudly but loud talking is half screaming for the blond teen. “The only fault there is to blame on you is that Phil has a woman in the house that isn’t Niki.”

“That would be...no..not finishing that.” Ranboo said, letting Tommy hit him on the shoulder “Idiot,” Tommy said and looked to Eret again “He is happy with you guys here. Sure, you have problems that need attention and I bet my whole money on it that Phil is trying his best to get you guys that.”

“But you were here first...He should care about you and Techno. And even Ranboo. Not about some kids with police records.”

“Yeah, probably, I don’t know. But I don’t care. I am happy that you guys are here, can’t say everyday I have a mafia boss as an older brother and a badass musician who is a dramatic bitch queen.” Eret snorted a bit at that, smiling as he ate the last piece of meat “Thanks Tommy...I’m serious, thank you.” Eret smiled, and Ranboo smiled at that too “Group hug?” The tall teen asked with a shy smile, or so Eret thought, because he saw the mask lifting up a bit so it would be a smile. “Yeah sure.” Eret extended his arms to let the other two hug him, the hug was good. Ranboo was really shy and soft, trying not to press too strongly against Eret wherefore Tommy was fully pressing against both of them and nearly crushing them to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it!! Whuhhuu. How did you guys liked it? Leave a comment for things you wanna see in the following chapters, I'll add them 100%. 
> 
> Take care of yourself, eat enough and sleep and drink. Don't forget to cuddle with your pet or with a human that you like.   
> Love you all!!! Sleep well or have a nice day!!! <3


	9. I'm just a kid and live is a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Eret talk, but in the end it isn't more than a few exchanged words and screaming.   
> Eret sees someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pog through the pain! My laptop broke!   
> This chapter is a normal length again, I'll try to make them longer in the future because the breaks between each chapter will be longer now. Hope that you like it though.

Eret loved this new house, they were here for around two weeks now and never once laid or raised Phil hand on him or Wilbur. Eret played chess with techno and Techno read or teached him something whenever they were alone in a room and had some break from Tommy and Ranboo. With said other teens Eret explored the city, meeting Niki sometimes and eating ice cream together. Phil would drive him to the hospital for his check-ups and go full dad mode if Eret made any sound of discomfort. Slowly but surely he felt like he was having a home again, even the room that was temporarily at the beginning is starting to be his room for longer. His legs healed good, he could walk the stairs again without too much problem but the room downstairs was just his favorite place to be. To the dismissal of Wilbur when Eret told him that he wanted to stay in the room and not move to another. He would even say Wilbur was furious and for a second Eret was scared that he was gonna hit Eret again, but for both their luck Tommy and Ranboo came crashing into the living room and demanded for Eret to play with them. He didn’t need his crutches for the whole time anymore and could actually go around the house without them by now. That also meant that he was now the same height as Wilbur because he didn’t need to bend down a bit anymore, that led to a lot of confusion when someone came in a room and saw just the back of either twin. Except for Techno, the other teen always seemed to know who was who and even when Wilbur and Eret tried to confuse Phil with switching clothes or dressing the same Techno always looked disappointed to Phil when he got it wrong. But interactions between the twins got lesser and lesser as Wilbur went more often to Schlatt to drink and do other stuff, Eret could feel the tension in the house when Wilbur would sit on the breakfast table the next day looking like some zombie from World War Z, Phil looked more and more tired as he waited the whole night for Wilbur to come home because he was worried. Eret tried talking to Wilbur, asking what and where it went wrong, but he got rejected each time or shouted at and so the twins fell apart. Wilbur went with Schlatt and Eret went more and more with Techno. Techno on the other hand started fighting with Wilbur when Eret would cry or lock himself in his room. Eret didn’t want that, he didn’t want any of these things to happen but he couldn’t stop it. It just happened and he was in the middle of the storm.

So, even if Eret knew that Wilbur hurt himself he couldn’t stop trying to stop him from doing so. Eret saw the exhaustion in Wilburs eyes and the bags underneath. He noticed his shaking hands and his heavy breathing.

So how did Eret find himself in front of his brother's closed door again? When did he walk up the stairs and thought that it would be a good idea to try reasoning with him without back-up? Tommy and Ranboo were out in the backyard playing, and they wouldn’t be a big help. Techno was with Phil at therapy and after this they would do shopping together.

Nowhere to run now, Eret thought as he knocked at the door softly “Wilbur?” escaping from his mouth as he waited for an answer, he waited a few minutes and was about to turn around when the door opened and none other than Wilbur Drunken Soot stood in the doorway himself, looking worse than ever.

“What do you want, traitor?” That shocked Eret, traitor? Why was he a traitor now? But he chose to ignore it for the subject that he had.

“I wanted to check up on you, am I not allowed to do that anymore?” Eret tried to take a step to his brother but Wilbur just went a step back, glaring at him furiously “Why would you check up on me?! Don’t you have Tommy and Techno to check on? Your new favorites?!” “What is wrong with you Wilbur!” He screamed all of sudden, tears already pricking at the corner of his eyes and burning softly at his skin “What did I do? You are my twin! I can feel that you’re feeling unwell and I want to help you because of it, not make it worse. Just tell me how I can help you. Please…” He looked to his brother who looked like he just didn’t care, what he probably didn’t do after all.

“Now he’s asking what he did! Are you fucking looking Eret?!” Wilbur pointed around him “We lost our family and now you’re living here like nothing happened.” That sounded familiar to Eret, he had these thoughts before he landed the second time in the hospital. He had punched Wilbur because of it, screaming at him how he could just forget his family. But now, in this situation right now, was completely different in his eyes. Expect when Wilbur would punch him now.

“I’m not...I didn’t...I’m not trying to live like nothing happened, I just can’t be in the past forever, I learned that and you should so too. Tubbo would have wanted that.”

“Tubbo is fucking death and can’t say shit to me anymore!” Wilbur hissed and that brought Eret to just more tears “I know but-”

“No buts you asshole!!” Wilbur screamed “Tubbo is death because of you! You killed him, didn’t you! You said so yourself and even the police thought so at the beginning. They should have put you in prison, or in a psych ward.”

“You weren't even there…” Eret whispered, not trying to look at his brother. Wilbur just scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest “Good thing I wasn’t. I would have killed you probably. And now get off my face.” He went back into his room and grabbed his bag and his beanie before pushing Eret out of the way and making his way outside. Eret bet a lot of money on that he went to Schlatt.

His breathing felt heavier every second he remained at the doorway, slowly he sat himself down next to the room, trying to get his breathing under control. “He doesn’t mean it, he’s just sad and angry...he doesn’t mean anything of it...he wouldn’t have killed me…” He got his breathing under control, but his tears flowed freely now down his eyes and hit his hands that were folded in front of his chest. He angrily whipped tears away from his eyes, closing them to not let the light touch his skin and pupils. But it didn't help much because he just began sobbing and more tears began to flow down. So he just let his arms fall and began crying. No one was here to ask questions or stop him, he wasn't scared of punishment for sitting in the way either, he knew that Phil wouldn't do such a thing.

"T̷h̴e̶y̵ ̶c̷a̵n̶'̵t̸ ̴h̴u̴r̴t̸ ̶y̵o̸u̶ ̷E̶r̸e̴t̷" a young voice in front of him said, when Eret looked up he saw a boy in front of him. Brown hair and green eyes sparkling with joy at him. Eret just sobbed more, Tubbo still wore the green shirt and the black worn trousers he wore the night of the accident.

"I know they can't. They won't." Eret said, not caring about the fact that Tubbo wasn't really there. Tubbo nodded and sat himself down before him "A̶r̶e̶ ̴y̷o̴u̴ ̸h̸a̶p̵p̵y̸ ̵h̵e̸r̶e̴?̷" He wanted to touch Eret's hands but his small hand just phases through, giving Eret a cold shiver of realization. "I don't know. I would be happy with you here."

"T̵h̶a̸t̴'̷s̵ ̴n̵o̶t̴ ̸w̵h̶a̸t̴ ̸I̸ ̶m̸e̷a̸n̶t̴.̷ ̶A̷r̷e̶ ̵y̷o̶u̸ ̷h̵a̸p̴p̸y̸ ̸w̷i̶t̴h̴ ̷t̵h̵i̵s̸ ̶f̴a̵m̸i̸l̸y̶?̵" Tubbo laughed a little, Eret missed his laugh so much. It was a good idea to cut the medication.

"I…I am happy, Phil is nice, he would love you. You, Tommy and Ranboo would make a perfect trio…You would even like Techno…" Eret started crying again, his smile dropping slowly "Please just come back Tubbo…I miss you, Wilbur misses you."

"I̵'̴m̷ ̵s̵o̷r̷r̶y̷ ̷I̶ ̴c̸a̷n̴'̵t̶ ̸c̶o̶m̵e̶ ̸b̴a̴c̶k̵,̸ ̴y̴o̵u̵ ̸k̷n̶o̷w̵ ̵t̶h̵a̴t̵.̷ ̶B̶u̶t̷ ̵w̷e̷ ̴t̷a̴l̶k̶ ̸n̷o̷w̴.̵" He smiled brightly again, the childish spark never leaving his eyes "W̸e̴ ̶c̴o̶u̵l̴d̴ ̸s̵e̸a̷r̴c̶h̷ ̸f̴o̷r̸ ̵s̶o̷m̶e̵ ̶b̶e̸e̵s̵!̶"

"You know we can't," Eret said, burying his head in his hands "we can't do any of it anymore." He said quietly, looking up to meet Tubbos blurred form.

"O̷h̷,̴ ̸s̸o̷r̶r̷y̵ ̵I̵ ̸f̴o̴r̴g̸o̵t̶." Tubbo said, sounding quieter every second "It's no problem," Eret countered "You can't do anything about what you say. In the end you're just my imagination. Don't be sorry about it."

"Eret?" A deep voice came from near the steps, when he looked up he saw Techno standing there, a few bags in his hand "Did something happen? Why are you sitting on the floor?" Eret tilted his head to the side a bit, looking forward to seeing Tubbo gone, then back to Techno "I was tired."

"So you took a nap in front of Drunkburs door?"

"Don't call him that." Eret said softly, heaving himself up from the ground and pointing to the bags "What's in there?" He asked with mild interest, trying to avoid the subject.

"Some decoration stuff for you and Wilbur. Phil thought they would be good for your rooms, to feel more like home." Techno noticed the little flinch that escaped Eret as he mentioned home, but he knew enough to not ask questions. "Here, this bag's for you. I'll just drop this in Drunkis room, where is he even?" Techno asked, putting the yellow back on Wilburs bed and leaving again to look at Eret. He just shrugged with his shoulders and looked at his bag. It was a pink plastic bag, he liked pink.

"Did you eat something?" Techno asked, following him to his room downstairs. They could hear Phil in the kitchen talking to someone on the phone. Eret ignored Techno, just humming to himself as he sat himself down on the bed, his head hurt. He looked in the bag and fished the first thing out, it was a ferret plushie, brown with a white spot on the nose. It had a little grown on the head, that made the teen smile.

"I didn't think you guys would be in the age for plushies but Phil just put them in the basket and brought them. Hope you like it."

"I̷ ̸l̴i̸k̸e̵ ̸i̵t̶.̶ ̴I̴ ̵w̸a̴n̸t̷ ̶a̴ ̷b̷e̷e̴ ̸p̸l̴u̷s̴h̸i̴e̸.̴" Tubbo said, sitting besides him on the bed and trying to pet the ferret plushie.

"I love it, thanks Techno. Did… did they have bee plushies?" He asked quickly, looking to the other teen shyly. "Bees? I didn't see any but we can ask Phil. You like bees?"

"I̴ ̸l̶o̶v̶e̷ ̶b̵e̴e̷s̴!̵ ̵B̸e̴e̸s̴ ̸a̴r̶e̵ ̵t̴h̴e̷ ̸b̴e̵s̷t̵!̵ ̶T̵e̵l̶l̸ ̷h̸i̵m̶ ̴b̶e̷e̶s̴ ̴a̴r̸e̵ ̷a̴w̷e̵s̶o̶m̷e̵ ̴E̷r̶e̶t̵!̵" Tubbo half screamed with excitement, hopping up and down the bed.

"Yeah… I like them…but the ferret is good too. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"It's no problem" Techno said, sounding confused "You know what, we ask Phil if he can take you shopping tomorrow! And Wilbur too if he wants to. Then you can buy that bee plushie." Techno just realized it the next second, Eret talked about bees and he was comfortable with how it seemed, it was in the list at the fridge. So that must be a success that he talks about it now, Techno thought.

"Y̷e̶a̷h̶h̵ ̸p̶o̴g̷g̸e̸r̷s̶,̶ ̴b̴e̴e̶ ̵p̵l̶u̶s̷h̷i̷e̵!̷ ̷T̵h̵a̷t̸ ̸i̴s̵ ̶s̴o̸ ̶c̶o̶o̵l̵.̷"

"Poggers?" Eret looked to the place where Tubbo was hovering over the floor. Techno couldn't see Tubbo, obviously, so he looked confused up as Eret said something "Poggers? Eret you definitely hang out with Tommy too much. He says Pog all the time."

Together they walked into the kitchen, some snacks lay on the table and Phil was doing dishes. "Phil can you take the twins shopping tomorrow?" Techno asked emotionless, sitting himself down and snatching some chips for himself. Eret stood a bit lost in the kitchen doorway, he could hear laughing from right outside the house, a few birds chirping too. He could hear the water sloshing in the sink where Phil cleaned some plates and he could hear the rustling from Technos chips bag. He lost himself in the many in and around the household that he didn't notice Phil coming to him and laying a hand on his shoulder, stretching a bit.

"Eret? Everything alright?" He asked, looking concerned into his eyes, making Eret a little bit uncomfortable as he pushed his sunglasses up his nose. "Yeah, sorry. I spaced out. It has been happening for some time now."

“Are you taking your meds like you're supposed to?” Phil asked, still a look of concern on his face as he led Eret to a chair, Eret nodded “Yeah.” Lie. He hasn't taken them since a week now, with Wilbur being away most of the time he’s too scared to take them alone and he didn’t want to take them anymore because he wanted to talk to Tubbo more. And he didn’t want to kill anyo- “Eret!” Phil shook his shoulder “I think we should let a doctor look over you once again, just to check if everything is okay with your meds and yourself. Do you wanna try therapie again?” His question was softly asked, no sound of pressuring anywhere, but Eret still shook his head no.

“We came down to ask if you could take the twins shopping tomorrow, Eret asked for a bee plushie and I think they need some more decorations in their room.”

That got Phil’s attention, and Eret looked to Techno with a little thank you smile. With the attention off from him he listened to Phil ranting about the things they could buy and get them, even some paint for their rooms.

“Techno, you and Tommy come with us. We make this a family day.” Phil said with his brightly sunny smile.

“Ehhh?” Techno groaned confused, looking at his dad as if he just made a really bad joke, Phil nodded “You heard me. You can buy some books, Tommy can buy some more games for his computer or other stuff he wants and Wilbur and Eret get some new decorations.”

“You really don’t need to drag your sons into this if they don’t want to...I can just ask Niki if she’s up for some shopping at the weekend. It's no big deal.” Eret said but got hushed by Phil “It’s a long time that we did something as a family. Don’t you worry over it Eret.”

“Yeah, like I don't like family things but it’s okay,” Techno said “we are really too much inside, should take an example of Tommy, ranboo and Wilbur.” Eret flinched a bit at the name of his twin, but not saying anything to it. “Okay.” He only said, looking out of the little kitchen window over the sink that showed the backgareden. If he concentrated hard enough he could hear Tommy and Ranboo playing out there.

“T̴h̴e̷y̶ ̷a̶r̵e̶ ̵c̵o̷o̴l̷,̴ ̷I̷ ̴t̶a̵l̴k̴ ̵t̸o̷ ̵t̵h̷e̸m̸ ̷s̸o̷m̵e̸t̷i̶m̶e̶s̶ ̶b̴u̷t̵ ̶I̸ ̶d̴o̴n̶’̶t̷ ̴t̸h̴i̶n̸k̵ ̸t̷h̵e̴y̸ ̴c̸a̴n̶ ̶h̷e̷a̵r̴ ̷m̶e̴” Tubbo stood beside him again, following Erets view out of the window.

Eret hummed a bit “I think I’ll join Tommy and Ranboo outside, it’s good weather and I want some fresh air.” Eret said, heaving himself up and going out of the backdoor, joining the other teens.

“What happened?” Phil asked quietly when Eret was out of the house. Techno shrugged “I don’t really know. Found him upstairs in front of Wilburs room napping.”

“On the floor?” Phil asked, shooked. “Ye, he was sitting there. Wilbur wasn’t in his room, he’s probably out again with Schlatt and the others.” Techno said, sighing a bit with a pissed sound “I think something happened today. Or the last days in general, Eret is really acting weird.” Techno said, Phil looked at him and back out of the window “You think so?”

“I think so, if he’s not acting weird then it’s definitely Wilbur who is acting weird.” He leaned back in his chair before he stood up “I don’t really know. I’m up in my room for now.” Phil nodded and watched him go up the stairs from the kitchen door frame.

He really hoped his boys would be alright and he could help everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Had fun? Pog!   
> Have a nice day everyone or a beautiful night. Sleep well, eat and hydrate! And move in front of a mirror and just tell yourself that you love yourself! Selflove is a big pro! LOVE YOU MY LITTLE DUCKLINGS.


	10. Let's kill the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shoping day is here and goes like it was never.  
> As an excuse Techno cares for his fosterbrother, and another teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people out there! I missed you guys!  
> I hope this chapter will make ypu guys happy and you'll like it. 
> 
> WARNING: the spelling mistakes in the last part are supposed to be like this because of drunkeness(?).  
> TRIGGERS: drunk and high characters but nothing hardcore, bad taste in food.
> 
> (side note after looking over it: the format from ao3 is different this time even though i did everything like ever so please don't be confused.)

The shopping, which they did the next day, was stressful and really exhausting, in the end everyone got something for their room and a bit more. Even Wilbur was with them, having complained at the beginning but being silent now. Now they were sitting in some shitty diner in the middle of the city that Tommy wanted to go for lunch. Wilbur sat next to Phil and Ranboo, the three of them being squeezed together while Eret sat next to Techno on the other side. Tommy got a chair at the end of the table, saying that he now looks like a big Man. In Eret's eyes he just locked like a child in a highchair screaming for ice cream.  
"Eret, can I talk to you really quick?" Wilbur said all of sudden, making the rest of the table fall silent. Eret looked up from his iced coffee and studied his twin for a few seconds, searching for Technos hand under the table really quick. When he found it Techno squeezed his hand one time hard as if to say that he was there for him "Yeah sure." Wilbur nodded and stood up, Ranboo standing up to let him pass because Wilbur was seated in the middle of the three. He waited a second for Eret to stand up too and then he went out of the Diner, Eret and some pairs of eyes following him. Outside of the Diner Wilbur paced a few steps back and forth, hands in his pocket and looking more nervous than ever.  
“What do you wanna talk about?” Eret wouldn’t say that he was scared of his brother but he wasn’t feeling safe either. The silence that occured was uncomfortable and very awkward, both just staying in front of each other and not looking at each other's face.  
“I wanted to apologize” Wilbur blurted out, nervous looking at his twin with a set of puppy eyes. “I don’t know what's up with me these days, I don’t want to hurt you guys, you need to believe me on this, it’s just so difficult for me to understand this...Tubbo is gone and now we are here...with Phil- Who is a good man! I just don’t know how that is possible...we went through so much shit as brothers, together. And now it’s just us...and we could be a family again? My brain just can’t grasp on the fact right now...and it makes me angry...not understanding it even when it’s right in front of me.” Wilbur took a deep raspy breath, his lungs rattling in tact to his breathing. A sign to Eret that his twin hadn’t used his inhaler a long time now. Eret looked with a sad look to his brother, even if Wilbur made himself look strong and independent on the outside he still was someone that had feelings too and needed attention.

(And therapy)

“I’m so sorry Will..” Eret said slowly, taking his brother in a strong hug and burying his head in his brothers shoulder “I’m so fucking sorry Wilbur…” He felt Wilbur nood against his head where he had his head leaned on and whispering sorrys himself too.  
“We should go back inside otherwise the others will think we killed each other or run away.”  
“Yeah, we probably should...How are your legs doing? I’m sorry I didn’t take care of you.” Eret looked down to his legs, since the last appointment with Samuel he didn’t need the crutches anymore. He wouldn’t say everything is alright again but they definitely didn’t hurt so much anymore and he could walk around and do long walks too.  
“They are good, don’t hurt so much anymore like they used to.”  
“How did it happen?” Wilbur asked, sounding serious as they made their way back into the Diner, Eret just shook his head “I’m not ready to tell yet. I’m sorry, I’ll tell you when the time is there, ok?” Wilbur nodded, and then they were at their booth and the food was there too, Tommy munching some fries that definitely got stolen from Wilburs plate while the twins were away.  
Eret had ordered a sandwich but he didn’t feel very hungry so he just picked at it and took little bites.  
“Is everything alright between you two?” Phil asked after they had all eaten and Phil had paid for everything (like the dad he is). Eret and Wilbur nodded “We had a twin talk that was seriously in need to be done.” They said at the exact same time and smiled a bit at that. Phil catched the chill between them and smiled too while walking to the car where Techno, Ranboo and Tommy were waiting for them.

“I’m calling shotgun!” Tommy screamed as soon as Phil unlocked the car and got in the passenger seat. That left the four other others to sit in the back of the car. To their luck Phil’s car was big enough and fit 6 people in the back so everyone was still comfortable. Just pissed that the gremlin got to get the passenger seat because they didn’t think of it. They let Eret have shotgun the last two weeks when they drove together because of his legs, but they were now declared fine, they just needed to pay more attention to such things for now.  
“I get to choose music.” Tommy screamed but Phil slapped his hand from the radio station “Wilbur gets to choose today.”  
“Wait why?” Tommy and Wilbur asked, Phil just smiled and gave Wilbur the aux cable with a grin “You get to sit here so music is for another one to decide. Ranboo and Techno have a bad music taste even for this short ride and I know for a fact that Eret’s phone is dead because he forgot to charge it that night.” Eret smiled a bit, playing with the hem of his hoodie in embarrassment. Soon the guitar melody of Hayloft played through the car, not too loud but loud enough for everyone to sing in bad tunes to it, except for Wilbur of course.  
“You guys wanna watch a movie together tonight?” Everyone agreed to it, talking about the movie they could watch.  
“No I can’t. I meet up with Niki and the others.” Wilbur said over the music and Phil nodded, he just hoped he was safe, but saying that now would probably make Wilbur angry. He would have some more food that night so that Wilbur would have some leftover when he would be back home, he would wait till 3am too. Phil always did when Wilbur was away, too scared to get a phone call that something happened or that Wilbur would come home and would need help getting into bed. He didn’t need another trip to the hospital, with kids or without. If Schlatt would have enough brain cells in his head to even call the ambulance.

“We can watch Up!” Tommy said after some time of then not really deciding on anything. Finally they arrived at home and before Phil could stop the car in front of the house Tommy was out and ran into the house “I should probably follow him, not that he burns down the house or something like that.” And with that he was also gone, Phil just sighed with a soft smile before exiting the car.  
“I think Ranboo is the first one to help Tommy burn down the house so I’ll better look after them.” Techno said. That left the twins and Phil standing at the car, both twins looked comfortable in each other's presence, but they were still tense when Phil looked at them “So...I’m happy to see that you guys didn’t fight each other when you went outside to talk. Is everything alright?”  
“It’s not alright, but it’s better.” Wilbur said and looked at Phil with a shy smile “I’m really sorry for worrying you.”  
“It’s okay Wilbur, everyone has bad days or weeks it’s not your fault. Just take care of yourself please when you meet with friends and such okay?” Wilbur nodded a little yeah escaping his mouth and a serious smile formed on his lips.

“Good. Now help me get the stuff into the house because I bet a lot of money that none of my other sons are going to help me. And I think I just heard a crash from inside and I really don’t want anything broken.” The three of them laughed softly and together they bought things inside. Indeed a glass broke and Ranboo stood next to it, close to tears how it looked, Tommy just laughed next to him loudly calling him a bitch.

* * *

“I’m sorry Phil. I wanted to put it back on the kitchen counter but I didn’t see it correctly and so I let it fall.”  
“It’s okay Ranboo, we have enough glasses in the house that we can lose one.” Phil softly lead Ranboo away from the shards so that the young one wouldn't hurt himself. Even though half his face was a bit darker than the other he looked sickly pale as he watched the shards being thrown into the trash bin.  
“Is everything alright Big Man?” Tommy asked when he noticed the palenes of his friend, Ranboo nodded a bit “I just need to take my medicine probably, I’m feeling a bit weird. If you would excuse me for a second.” With that he went off to Tommys room where he slept and had his medication. Everyone stood a second still before looking to Phil who put the bags on the table to sort through them “Here is your stuff Tommy, can you bring it up to your room and check on Ranboo? Not that we need to drive him home.” Tommy nodded, grabbing his stuff and sprinting up the stairs, screaming for Ranboo through the house.  
“Eret, Wilbur I brought you some school stuff and the books that you guys will need are already here. They came last week. If you guys ask Techno he will probably show you guys everything. You got the email about everything and the programs on the computers?” Both twins nodded and took their stuff to bring it to their room, Techno doing the same after Phil gave him his stuff.

After Wilbur put his new stuff and decoration away he changed his clothes into something cooler for the night at Schlatts. He put on a black pants and a yellow shirt before he flopped down on his bed and looked to the ceiling, sighing a bit as he closed his eyes and listened to everything that was going one. He couldn’t hear a lot, Tommy and Ranboo talking in the room next to him, Techno being on the phone with someone on the other room to his other side. A knock on the door interrupted his chain of thoughts and he opened his eyes to see Eret standing in the doorway with a shy smile “Hey, am I interrupting something?”  
“No, what’s up Eret? Need anything?” Wilbur sat up and motioned to Eret to sit next to him, what the other one did. Eret shook his head “Nah, just wanted to sit with my brother.”  
Wilbur nodded and leaned a bit against Eret, but the other wasn’t ready for that and so both of them fell down on the bed next to each other. For a few seconds both teens were still before starting laughing loudly “I…” Eret began but stopped as if thinking about what he should say, Wilbur looked at him exceptacilly, waiting for him to continue. But timing was on Eret’s said and a knock on the door interrupted them once again. It was Phil who opened the door just a bit to talk through it without sounding muffled “niki is here to pick you up Will!” And with that the door was closed again and the twins could hear footsteps going down the stairs “I should probably get up and let you go to your friends.” Eret said and stood up, helping his brother to his feet.  
“You can still come with us, Schlatt and the others won’t mind. They love you.” Wilbur said, following his brother out of the door “Yeah they probably do, but I don’t think alcohol and other stuff will be good for me at the moment.”

“What do you mean by tha-”

“Wilbur!” Niki shouted in excitement of seeing her friend and hugged him and Eret in a big group hug “It’s good to see you two. How have you been?”  
“We literally saw us two days ago silly.” She smiled softly and let go of the hug “Are you ready to go? Minx said she made some cookies the other day and has leftovers...but I don’t really know if she just wants to poison us.” Both laughed at that, Eret looked to them with love in his eyes. He was happy that Wilbur had someone he could trust other than his family, Niki was a good person and Eret trusted her to get Wilbur out of dangerous stuff, if he ever should be in some.  
“Yeah I’m ready. Let me just tell Phil that I’m going now.” With that he left to go into the living room where the others were, fighting over a movie. Eret looked to Niki shortly, smiling a bit when she returned the look “You look good Eret, healthier. When a bit paller tough, are you eating enough?” She held her hand on his forehand but Eret shook it away with a laugh “Yes I’m okay, thanks for worrying but I’m okay, really.” Both smiled again, being interrupted by Wilbur sneaking up to Niki from behind and lifting her up from the ground and twirling her around two times. “I’m ready to go Niki. Let’s get a move on,” he looked to Eret as he let Niki to the ground “You’ll be okay? Text me if something is wrong.”  
“I will, thanks Will...watch out for yourself please and come home.” Both brothers hugged, they always did when both would be alone for a few hours or more. The fear that they would never see each other again was too big. Then both teens were gone, out of the door and on the way to Schlatt with Nikis car. Eret sighed a bit and went to the living room seeing Tommy scream to Ranboo about a movie that he wanted to watch, Ranboo saying that they watch it every time and Techno and Phil nodding and agreeing with Ranboo.

“Eret come sit down.” Phil said as Eret lingered in the doorway, watching the family.  
“I think I’ll go to bed now.”

“We didn’t even have dinner.” Techno said, eyeing Eret suspicious out of the corner of his eyes. “Yeah...I’m tired from the shopping. And I’m not really that hungry.”

“Okay, that’s okay Eret. Go to bed and get some rest. Are you feeling alright? You look a bit sick.” Phil said, moving to stand up but Eret nodded “Yeah I’m feeling alright, don’t worry please…” He said “Good night everyone.” And with that he was gone, walking to his room and closing the door behind him when he entered it. He sat himself slowly down on the bed and saw to the ferret and bee plushie that lay at his pillow. He was tired and didn’t feel so well. But he couldn’t tell Phil that he would take him to the doctors and they would notice that he didn’t take his medication. He will take them again after this weekend, on monday when school starts he’ss take them again. He just wanted to see Tubbo again, even though he knew that his younger brother was nothing more than a hallucination. With a heavy sigh he changed into some shorts and an old shirt from Wilbur and went to bed, not knowing what the next days would bring to him and his little family of one and eventually soon more.

* * *

“Are you going to bed anytime soon Techno?” Phil asked, looking to his son who sat in the kitchen with some school stuff. The clock ticked nearly 1am and Phil knew for sure Techno wouldn’t go to bed anytime now.

“Yeah sure, I’ll send him to bed when I see him coming home.” Phil laughed a bit about how his son knew him and his worries. With the knowledge that Techno would be alright and Wilbur too (if he would come home this night) he went to bed, checking right before that the other three were sleeping.

Techno yawned a bit, not feeling tired at all just exhausted from the stress that is called Tommy. (haha). He didn’t even need to do homework, he did everything and was now reading through some books, his real intentions were to get Wilbur safe into the bed when he would come home so Phil didn’t need to worry about him.  
He listened to the clock and looked to his phone after some time when he heard rustling outside of the house. But instead of one pair of footsteps Techno heard two when the door finally opened, by now the clock showed three am.

“Ya need...t’ be s’lent y’know.” Techno heard Wilbur mumble and the next second he could hear a loud crash and two teens stood in the doorway of the kitchen looking like scared deers.  
“Hello Te’no” Wilbur slurred, Techno just raised an eyebrow when he saw the other teen next to Wilbur. Schlatt looked death tired and ready to drop any second, holding himself up on Wilbur's shoulders. “Hey Will...Hello Schlatt, what a surprise to see you here.”

“He go’ kick’d out of home, you think Phil’s ok with hi’ sleewing her’?”

“I don’t know..are you guys high?” Techno asked, standing up to lead both boys to the kitchen table to sit down. “Yeee we a’e so up high Teffno...that sounds like tofu.”

“Can we have some food?” Schlatt asked, looking with red eyes to the pink haired boy. Before Techno could say anything against that Wilbur smiled brightly, clapping in his hands “Yeah food. Please make us something Techniii pleassee.” He slurred the words out and honestly? How could Techno say no to someone like Wilbur, even when he was a little shit and drunk+under drugs right now.  
“Okay..what do you guys want?” Techno asked, massaging his forehead slightly pissed.

“We want bagels.” Wilbur said, smiling childishly “The souls of the innocent.” Schlatt said loudly, but not loudly enough to wake anyone in the house.

“Two bagels then.” Wilbur grinned, ignoring the loud “Nooo” noises from besides him that came from Schlatt.

“I’m not making bagels at three am. Think about something else. What about grilled cheese?” Techno suggested, both teens nodded. Techno sighed, oh gosh he did that so often he probably will get frustration folds. Techno proceeded to take his phone from his place and look as innocent as possible while his mind raced with questions. The most important right now was: HOW DO YOU MAKE GRILLED CHEESE? To his luck the internet was a 24/7 shop and he got the answer under 2 minutes. He got everything he needed out of the fridge and the cupboards and started to work . By now Schlatt and Wilbur were talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Techno wasn’t even sure if they knew what they talked about in their own mind. After a while he had the grilled cheese finished and gave both boys the plates with it. Schlatt looked to him, stupid puppy eyes tearing up softly when he looked up to the light where Techno stood “Can I have honey to it?”

“Honey?”

“Ye...I wanna hav’ honii.” Techno just looked at him with a very questionable look, Schlatt held the look, not giving up on the little stare contest he now declared with Techno.

“Okay okay chill, you get your honey.” He walked over to one of the cupboards and brought the honey outside, putting it in front of Schlatt who smiled at him but didn’t make a move to touch the honey, but Wilbur took the honey and put a big amount on his grilled cheese. Techno looked away in disgust and sat down on one of the kitchen counters, scrolling through his phone, saving the receipt with the grilled cheese for later occasions. “We sleeping on da couch tomight.” Wilbur murmured slowly when both boys finished their grilled cheese. Schlatt laughed at this, loud and deep “Yee...we cuddling like good bros Loverboy.” With that he leaned an arm over Wilbur and leaned into his side, Techno just groaned and looked at them, taking the plates into the sink “Shut up, both of you now go onto the sofa. I’ll bring you guys some pillows and blankets.”

“Nahhh, we don’ need that Techii. It fine.” Schlatt said, standing up with a lot of trouble holding his balance as he took Wilbur by the hand and together they vanished into the living room. Techno just looked after them and then went into his own room, up the stairs. He couldn’t deal with this shit. A look at his phone showed him that it was now nearing 5am. How should he even explain Phil later in the morning why Schlatt is sleeping in their living room cuddling with his son? Too many questions that he couldn't care less in the moment. He was truly exhausted to be honest and the next second he landed in his bed his eyes were closed and he was fast asleep. Every thought on Schlatt and Wilbur is forgotten for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! I hope you liked it and the meme that was worked in gave you a little smile in your faces! Like always! Remember to eat and drink enough and I hope you guys enjoy your day and/or night. For me it's after 5am rn xD 
> 
> love you guys :D


	11. Such a great son and wonderful friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not new persons joins the household of Phil and his sons and another leaves the family with worry in their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!!   
> I'm watching after a dog right now and the owner betrayed me a bit so the pet stays longer than the deal so I don't write often. I'm sorry about that. But still I hope you guys like this chapter. 
> 
> TRIGGER: sickness, vomitig 
> 
> let me know if I missed something? Thank!

When Phil woke up this morning he didn’t expect to see his son and his supposed best friend cuddling on the couch in their living room. No one was awake now except for him, and Techno, who’s up in his room. The clock on the wall read 7 am, way too early for a sunday but Phil wanted to do a big breakfast for everyone before school started tomorrow. But on the way to the kitchen he heard soft snoring coming from the living room. Now he could do two things, he could wake both of them up and throw Schlatt out of his house, like he intended to do in his first thought, but the second option, letting both boys sleep, sounded much better now that he smelled the heavy scent of alcohol and other stuff on them. Arriving in the kitchen he saw some plated in the sink, so they had some food the night, good. He thought a second about what he should do for breakfast and decided on waffles and pancakes. While he worked on the food Phil looked warily over to the living room from time to time. None of the boys woke up, instead he heard shuffling down the stairs and soon Techno stood in the kitchen, a little “Good morning” coming from him. 

“Did you make them food last night?” Techno nodded “Yeah...please don’t mention food ever again.” Techno’s disgusted face brought a smile to Phil’s face “Okay okay, I’ll stop. Wanna set the table and wake the others?” 

“They will kill you when they learn that you woke them at 7 am on a sunday.” Phil nodded “Yeah but good thing I don’t care and I want to have a good family breakfast. Plus Ranboo.” 

“And Schlatt.” Techno said, a wicked smile playing on his lips to what Phil just sighed. “On the other hand I think Tommy and Ranboo are already awake, I heard them talking.” Phil raised an eyebrow confused, Tommy mostly didn’t wake up till 10am or later, Ranboo the same so hearing that both boys were awake and talking rang some alarm-dad-bells in Phil’s head, but for now he wouldn’t worry too much, not that some of the food burnt.

Soon the waffles and pancakes were all ready and on two separate plates in the middle of the table, Phil looked over to Techno “Can you bring Ranboo and Tommy? I’ll wake the other three.” He hoped Schlatt and Wilbur wouldn’t have such an awful headache from drinking, although Phil smiled at the thought of both boys regretting drinking in the first place. Even if they’ll probably do it again soon.   
As Techno made his way up the stairs Phil walked once again over to the living room, seeing how both teens haven’t moved an inch. They still laid dangled up together, Schlatt drooling a bit on Wilburs hoodie. It would be cute in phil’s eyes if not for the fact that Schlatt was still a bad influence on his son. With gentle hands he shook Wilbur’s shoulder, trying to wake him up, a few seconds in his trying and Wilbur grunted, opening his eyes slowly to look at Phil confused.

“Morning sleepyhead, I made breakfast” Wilbur nooded, a little disoriented “Thanks” coming from his lips. He shoved a bit against Schlatt to try to wake him up, Phil just smiled with a bit of a strain. He made his way over to Eret’s door, knocking softly against it before entering it. The room was dark, black curtains covering the windows twentyfour seven mostly. Eret lay curled up in bed, still sleeping . He slept long, like Tommy, but the difference to Tommy was that he would be still exhausted after a long sleep, where Tommy would be already full of energy. 

“Eret wake up.” Phil said softly, shaking his shoulder with soft care, nudging the taller one awake. Eret groaned a bit, slipping one eye open and mumbling that he was awake before turning around to face the wall and close his eyes again. Phil laughed a bit and ruffled through Erets hair before leaving the room, leaving the door open for some light to enter the dark room. 

In the kitchen he saw Wilbur and Schlatt sitting, both talking in hushed whispers while waiting for the others to join them. “Did Techno come down from waking the boys?” Phil asked, seating himself at the end of the table and taking some coffee. Will shook his head “No. Is Eret awake?” He asked instead, Phil nodded “He should join us soon.” As if summoned, said boy walked into the kitchen, saying a good morning in the round and looking to Schlatt before sitting himself next to him. 

“Weird. I should look if everything is okay.” Phil stood up again, making his way out of the kitchen, however he didn’t come far, Techno stopping him at the top of the stairs “Ranboo is not feeling well, he’s throwing up since a few minutes and he says his body hurts. You probably should drive him home.” Phil nodded “Thanks, go downstairs and eat some, tell the others please that they can start too. I’ll handle it.” With that Phil went to the boys room and Techno went into the kitchen. Tommys door was slightly open and retching sounds could be heard from behind it.   
“Ranboo? Tommy? Can I come inside?” He heard a sound of approval coming from inside so he opened the door further. “What happened?” He asked concerned, coming over to the boys and kneeling down next to Ranboo to hold his hair from his face “Shhh, take deep breaths.” 

“I woke up to him leaning over the trash can and puking his gut out.” Phil nodded “Can you get me his shoes and a bag.” Out of the corner of his eyes Phil could see Tommy opening his mouth to protest, shutting it directly after and running off to get the things. In the meantime Ranboo calmed down a bit, trying to take deep breaths like Phil had said. “Are you okay? I’ll drive you home.” Ranboo nodded, letting Phil help him get up and on the bed, meanwhile Tommy appeared again with the taller ones shoes and a paper bag. Together Phil and Ranboo put the shoes on his feed, after that was done Phil helped Ranboo to his feed and together they made their way down, at the kitchen they made a fast halt for Phil to grab some bread and give it to Ranboo who nibbled on it on the way to the car, none of the others boy saying a thing expect for a chorus of “Goodbyes” and “Get well soon”. Tommy joined his brothers in the kitchen, giving Ranboo some rest while Phil drove him to his parents. 

In the car Phil kept a close look to Ranboo, his skin looked pale and even the skin that was slightly darker looked sick. He was still nibbling the bread but kept a firm grip on the paperbag too. “What happened? Did you feel sick last night too?” He asked, putting a hand on Ranboos shoulder to give him some sort of comfort “Yes...I think so. My skin was itching yesterday a lot and my eyes burned.”   
“But the vomiting?” Phil kept asking, keeping his eyes on the road as he turned left to the street where Ranboo’s house was located. He hoped his parents were home, or Niki.  
“It wasn’t so bad, I had a kind of disgusting taste in my mouth but it got worse this morning when I woke up...I’m sorry.” Phil parked in front of the house and looked at the boy. His face looked paler than before and kind of sweaty. His different colored part of the skin that you could see was pale too. His breaths were deep and could be heard from under his mask. His glasses were off and stuck in a little pocket on his hawaiian shirt. 

“Come, let’s get you inside.” Phil opened his car door and went outside, going around to help Ranboo out of the door and together they went to the front door, Phil ringing the bell and holding Ranboos shoulder again for comfort. A few seconds after the ring the door opened and Ranboo’s mother, Ronja, was standing in the doorway “Mister Watson?” she asked, sounding and looking confused “What happened? Did he do something?” Phil shook his head with a soft smile “No he didn’t, he felt unwell this morning and yesterday and this early morning he threw up.” 

“Oh no, come inside Ranboo tell your father to make some tea for you and then straight to bed, okay darling?” She gave her son a kiss on the forehead, feeling his warmed up skin on her lips, more worry making it in her mind. “Do you want to come inside Mister Watson? A coffee?”

Phil smiled and shook his head again “No, thank you Miss, and please call me Phil, we know each other long enough now.” He smiled and looked the last time to Ranboo who still stood next to his mother, towering over her small form. They shared the same eyes it was somehow aesthetic, if it wasn’t for Ranboo shivering and literally being on the verge of passing out. “I will go now and let you all rest and enjoy the day. And Ranboo, come back only when you feel better! Don’t want you falling over and breaking something or yourself you stick.” The three of them laughed a bit before Phil made his way back to his car and drove off. On the way to his home and children he hoped that someone was so smart and did the dishes or cleaned the kitchen a bit in general after finishing with breakfast. He trusted his children to keep the house clean but with Wilbur and Eret being new to the house the other two might have forgotten about it and then Phil remembered that Wilbur had Schlatt over and both were probably still hungover. Schlatt didn’t seem dangerous...or anything like that but Phil wouldn’t lay his hand in the fire for saying that Schlatt was a safe space for any of his sons. Driving in front of his house he was surprised to see that it still stood and wasn’t burned down. Entering his home he was met with silence. Even the kitchen was silent and empty when entering it, but he heard some voices from upstairs that sounded like Wilbur and Schlatt. Will was playing on his guitar, a soft melody could be heard through the house. He went up the stairs and went into the first room that was on the floor, Techno’s, he knocked softly and opened the door when he heard a soft grunt of approval coming from the inside. Phil was surprised to see Tommy laying in technos bed, sleeping.

  
“He was tired and didn’t want to be alone, and Schlatt and Wilbur were too boring for him.” Techno said from his deck, sorting through some school stuff. Phil nodded, stepping a bit into the room to look over Technos shoulder “And what is with Eret?” 

“I think they went outside to meet with Niki? I don’t really know, they shouted something up the stairs before he went outside but I didn’t really listen.”   
“Them?” Phil asked, noticing the switch in pronouns for Eret.

  
“Yeah they told me that they wanted to go by they/them instead of he/him. They were a bit shy about it but Tommy said pog and we accepted it. He didn’t wanna tell you but like..what should I do? Just use male pronouns bc he’s not around? That would be a dick move for me and I don’t do that.” 

“Yeah sure mate” Phil said with a little smile, laying a hand on his son’s squeezing softly before leaving the room going to the next room, skipping Tommy’s. He could hear the deep laughter of Schlatt from Wilbur’s room, talking softly to his obviously best friend who didn’t say anything but instead sang some kind of song that Phil didn’t recognize. He didn’t want to intrude so he went to his office room and started his computer and anything he would need to get some work done. 

* * *

He got a lot of work done without being interrupted except for some messages from Eret telling him he's okay and where he is. Phil was happy that Eret did that, smothering some panic that he got when he didn’t really know where Eret was and what he did. After some time Tommy came running into the room, screamin about launch and food and anything in general. So Phil did what he needed to do and went down into the kitchen to make food. Wilbur and Techno were already seated in some chairs in front of each other, a game of chess standing in the middle of it. Techno said some stuff about chess and the second world war that Phil didn’t really understand but he smiled when he understood that Techno tried teaching Wilbur how to play. “Where is that friend of yours Wilbur?” Phil asked, no anger behind his voice, but still, Wilbur flinched a bit, letting the chess piece fall back to his previous spot on the board “He...he needed to go, Minx called...something wrong with the electricity or so..didn’t really listen,” Wilbur rambled, trying to explain as fast as possible “I’m sorry Phil...I know you don’t like him...but...I don’t even know…”   
“It’s okay Wilbur, really. Please just call me beforehand where you go or what you do when you go away because I don’t want anything to happen to you.”   
Wilbur nodded, picking up the chess piece and moving it to another spot “I’ll remember that.” 

Techno moved his piece to somewhere, Phil didn’t stay to watch but went to the stove to think about what food he would make for his kids.

“You guys know if Eret has food wherever he is?” Phil just asked, worry shown on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY we did it! If yu liked it so far leave a comment I love interacting with you guys! If you're shy it's okay! I would be happy if you just leave a comment :) For the heros I have my soccials open too so that yu can write me or make fanart :) 
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS!! Take yare of yourself and don't forget to eat and drink something :=)


	12. Keep me waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret, Niku plus a new person meet up.  
> Eret has a bad time dealing with everything but good thing he has friends that keep him safe. 
> 
> Ranboo is just happy that his family is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me! Again! Hello!   
> Chapter 12...wow...this will be long guys! And there is so much angst to come. I'm so excited. 
> 
> TRIGGERS: panic attack, sickness, amnesia,

Eret sighed, he was tired and his stomach growled uncomfortable, interrupting his depressing chain of thoughts. They were currently sitting in front of Niki and next to Fundy, someone Niki brought along to their meetup to the new bubble tea shop in town. Eret didn’t mind Fundy at all, he was funny and was already a simp for Eret’s deep voice, making the taller one chuckle when they remembered the first few minutes where Eret scared Fundy sky high with it. After this Fundy wouldn’t get off his back, crying about how he wanted to hear it again.

“How is it to live with the Watson family Eret?” Niki asked, looking up from her bubble tea, she had green apple tea with mango bubbles.

“It’s alright.” Eret said, not really knowing how it was. Most of the time they did things with Tommy and Ranboo or just stayed in their room the whole day because Tommy remembers them too much of Tubbo and then they couldn’t look anyone in the eyes anymore for the rest of the day. They took a shaking sip of their bubble tea, the green tee being comfortably cool on their tongue, even though they nearly choked when suddenly a rainbow bubble came through the straw, surprising them. They could hear Fundy laughing beside them and he just gave them a look of disapproval.

" _Fundy if you know what's good for your health then shut up and drink your milk with bubbles_ " They said in an disgusted but sarcastic way. Fundy gaping at them like a fish when they used their deep voice, a bit of milk spilling out of his mouth making Niki laugh. "I…In my defense- bubble tea with milk instead of tea is good!"

"It's not bubble tea then and it's disgusting!" Eret said with a laugh, giving him some tissues besides them. Fundy grabbed the paper tissues with played anger in their actions and whipped their mouth. Tossing it back to Eret afterwards, they just put it away in a little bin next to the table, slurping their bubble TEA.

“We should go to the beach after this.” Niki said, smiling while looking to the two across from her. Eret shook his head slightly “I need to be home for lunch, Phil says I need to eat more. And I have my medications at home.” Lie. He wouldn’t take them. But Niki believed it and nodded “Please take care of yourself more.”

“How is Ranboo?” Eret asked, switching the subject as fast as possible. Niki looked on her phone really quick, scrolling a bit “My father said not so good but not to worry about. He probably overworked himself by playing with Tommy, he isn’t the best in taking care of himself either, Eret.” She smiled, and oh fuck. She knew, Eret realized, getting pale when they realized. But Niki didn’t seem like a person to tell Phil about it, or so Eret hoped.

“I hope he gets better soon. Tommy was really concerned.”

“I’m feeling left oooouuuuuuut.” Fundy groaned, leaning his whole body over Eret to lay down “Niki lets ditch him and go to the beach together!” Eret smiled a bit, running their hand through his hair, looking at the white strands that were scattered in it.

“It’s okay Niki, you guys go to the beach and I just go home. I’m actually a bit tired to be honest so I might just be boring to you when we’re there.”

“You’re always boring Eret.” Fundy said from his lap, Eret just pulled on a strand, making the orange head groan a bit because of the pain. Not anything else, no definitely not.

“You know me for not even a whole day and already decided I’m boring? I’m hurt from this _Fundy_ '' They said low, making the boy wince a bit and sitting up. “Lemme out the boath. Niki let’s go to the beach. I wanna go swimming. I hate it here.” Eret and Niki laughed at that, standing up together and grabbing their cups before exiting the shop. “Should I drive you?” Fundy asked, looking up to Eret but they just shook their head “You drive like a maniac with too much Fast & Furious in your mind. You’re not Paul Walker dude. I walk.”

“Are your legs fine enough? It’s a quite long walk.” Niki asked and Eret nodded, why were people so damn worried about him?

“I walked here with grudges, I can do it without them too.” They said, sounding a bit pissed and making Niki sigh a bit but nodding “Take care of yourself okay?”

“Yeah I will. Bye you two.” They said and took off to Phil’s house. Feeling angry all of sudden and just stumbling around the streets. Their stomach growled painfully so they took the last sip of their bubble tea before throwing it away, putting headphones on and blasting the next best song that could be found. After a few minutes a ringing tune interrupted their music, looking down they saw techno calling. Oh please god no, not right now, but if they just ignored the call the other would be concerned, and Eret couldn’t deal with that now.

“Hello?” He answered the call at the probably final ring.

“Eret where are you?” Techno’s deep voice came out of the other side of the phone, Eret sighed a bit in their head “I’m on my way to your home, why?” They didn’t want to sound angry, but they just felt like it right now, they couldn’t do anything against it.

“You missed lunch. Phil just wanted to know what happened and if he should put something away for later.”

“No it’s okay. Tell him to not worry. I’ll be there in about 20 minutes. Leftovers would be nice. Thanks.” They said and hung up, not hearing Techno’s last words. Fuck this shit. They threw their phone in the pocket of their jacket and listened the rest of the way to the music. Faster than they wanted they arrived at the Watson house, opening the door with a key Phil got them and Wilbur the second day they had arrived. “I’m home!” They called shortly, getting rid of their shoes and throwing them next to Tommy’s red sneaker.

“Welcome back Eret!” They heard Phil call from the kitchen, their next destination to get some food. “Hi.” They said again when they saw Tommy on the table, eating some chips and sitting on some notebooks.

“Hm..” Tommy growled, hyper fixated on the stuff in front of him. “Don’t mind him Eret, he realized he didn’t do any homework he should have done over the holidays.” Phil said, already putting a steaming plate in front of him. Eret studied the food for a second before starting eating. It was potatoes and some vegetables with meat, nothing special but it tasted like heaven when he started eating.

“Where is Wilbur?” Eret asked, looking over their shoulder into the living room, seeing no one there. “He’s upstairs. Techno explained him the side for your school.”

Eret hummed a bit, standing up and putting their plate away, they ate a bit too fast and felt sick now. But not too much so it was okay for now. They would drink some later in their room, they had a stack of energys there from Minx. But first they would visit Techno and Wilbur first upstairs in the room.

Soft knocking on the door when they made it up the stairs they received an answer immediately, it was Wilburs tired voice saying to come inside. They did, and the first thing they saw was Techno, sitting on the bed and having his hands in the air, interrupted in showing Wilbur something probably. For Eret it looked like he was going to hit Wilbur, but a look at Wilbur said something else. His body language was relaxed and he didn’t show any signs of a fight or injuries.

“Eret?” They asked, looking suspicious to him when he didn’t come into the room fully.

“I just wanted to say Hi...sorry.” Why did they feel nervous all of sudden? Slowly they went out of the room again, ignoring Wilbur calling after them as they made their way down again, running to the front door and putting on their shoes again as fast as possible “I’m outside!” They called, not waiting for an answer and running out and to the next bus station. They fished out their phone from his pocket and called Niki, she answered after a few rings, her soft voice calling Eret down a bit when they entered the bus.

“Eret?” She answered, already concerned sounding.

“Niki...are...are you guys still at the beach?” Eret felt like crying right now, what was wrong with him?

“Yeah we are, Eret what happene-” They cancelled the call, leaning against the window of the bus and looking outside. They ignored every call from Wilbur, Techno and Phil. Phil wrote them after the fifth call asking if they were alright, no...no they weren’t but they couldn’t say that. They didn’t want to accept that they weren’t alright.

Soon they got off the bus, it stopped right at the beach and he could see Fundy and Niki running to them and embracing him in a tight hug. It felt suffocating but they couldn’t ruin the mood for them now.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Niki asked, but Eret shook their head, just pressing his head in her shoulder more to seek comfort there.

“Can I sleep at your place tonight?” Why were they asking this? Niki didn’t deserve them. “Yeah sure, we can do a pyjama party and watch movies and eat all the snakes we have.” Niki smiled, petting their hair (No she didn’t need to go on her tiptoes, nope. Not happening)

“Can I join?” Fundy asked from besides them, grinning widely. His hair was wet and he had his jacket around his hip. “Sure, my parents won’t have anything against it. As long as we don’t bother Ranboo.”

“Sure.” Both men said with a little smile.

“I want another bubble tea.” Fundy said, making the two others laugh “How about we do some bubble tea yourself at my home?” Niki asked “We have these bubbles at home because Ranboo tried to do them once.”

“That would be awesome! I’m gonna poison mine.” Fundy said, unknotting his jacket and putting it on again. Eret saw many similarities between Fundy and Wilbur and them. They really need to introduce the young teen to their twin brother.

“That’s...an interesting kind of bubble tea that you do there then Fundy.” Niki said, smiling and guiding them to her car. “Any favorite music?” She asked. Fundy screamed something no one understood from behind and grabbed his phone, connecting it to his phone and soon Cavetown could be heard blasting through the car. Not too loud but still a good volume. The drive was silent, Eret fidget with his hands, scratching them open after a few minutes of just playing with his fingers. No one noticed.

Half an hour, half an hour went by till they arrived at Nikis house. Her mother sat on the steps at the porch, playing with a huge dog. When she saw the car coming in the driveway she stood up, threw away the ball and waved at the three teenagers even though they still were seated in the car. Eret watched the black big dog run away after the ball and only then they breathed out, not knowing that they held it in.

Everyone exited the car, greeting Miss Nihachu with a soft smile and a Hello.

“Is it okay if they sleep over here Mom? We promise to not bother anyone.” Niki smiled and asked sweetly looking up to her mom. The older woman nodded “Yes of course. There isn’t anyone to bother though. Your dad is at work till tomorrow and Ranboo isolated himself in his room. His memories got worse over the last hours. He doesn’t know what happened the last two days.” She sounded sad and Eret and Fundy both felt ashamed to listen to the woman's conversation. It really felt too close to home for them to listen so both teens turned around and looked to the street, not listening to Niki and her mom anymore.

“So...are you here often?” Fundy asked after a second, breaking the uncomfortable silence, making the taller one chuckle a bit “Please what?” Eret asked, looking down at Fundy with a confused look.

“Boys, come inside! I have some ice cream for you.” Miss Nihachu said, gesturing inside. Both teens turned around again to get inside the house, which was really cool inside thanks to air conditioning.

“Do you guys prefer a flavour or are you okay with any?” Miss Nihachu turned around from the freezer to look at the three.

“Vanilla please Miss Nihachu.” Fundy said with a smile that made the adult smile “Fundy please call me Kathrin. One more Miss Nihachu and I feel old officially” with that she put some vanilla flavored ice cream on the table, and strawberry for her daughter when she looked to Eret “I don’t know you,” she said with a polite smile “I have chocolate and lemon inside.” Eret looked at her with a slightly shocked face “I..I take the lemon please Ma’am.”

“Nah nah nah, Kathrin for you too young man! What is your name?”

“A..Al...Eret. I’m sorry, my name is Eret. I’m living with the Watsons.” Her face lightened up. “The Watsons are such nice people, you’re really lucky to be with them.” She gave them the lemon ice and sat herself down besides the young ones. “Thank you, I am very happy to be with them.” Eret said slowly, eating the ice.

“So what do you wanna do tonight? Should I give you some money for take out? Rent a movie? I could make some snacks.” Kathrin said sweetly, she was like her daughter Eret realized.

“It’s okay Mom, we can do it ourself. But thanks. You need to look after Ranboo, we would just hold you back probably.” Niki said, and Fundy and Eret nodded at her words.

“Okay, I’m just happy that you make friends.” She smiled again, making the other smile too.

“Is someone visiting?” All the heads turned around to see Ranboo standing in the doorway, shaking on his feet and looking pale. Even the dark part of his skin was nearly light grey and his once fluffy hair was flat against his head. He looked like he had a fever going on from how he was sweating and breathing heavy. Eret saw a little brown book clutched to his side, in a shaking grip.

“Honey, you should stay in bed.” Kathrin was standing up and walked over to him, laying a hand on his forehead, frowning a bit as Ranboo flinched a bit away. “Why…?” His voice was small, deeper than normal. It was nearly Eret’s level.

“You’re sick honey, remember?” His mother asked nicely, bringing him over to the couch for him to lay down. Niki went back to her ice, eating it in silence.

“It really gets bader?” Fundy asked after a second, Niki nodded “We don’t know how we can help. The doctors said it could be done with therapy, others say it could be done with an operation.” She sighed and then looked to Eret with a little smile “I’m sorry that you need to see this.” Eret shook their head “It’s okay, you can’t do anything for it or any of your family.” She nodded “Ranboo has PTSD and developed amnesia because of it. But he doesn't just forget the traumatic things but everything. Sometimes it’s good, then he can remember whole weeks. And sometimes he even forgets who we are. It’s breaking mom and dad's heart.” She said, wiping over her eyes really quick to get the tears away. Eret stood up and walked over to her, helping her up as soft as possible and then taking her in the arm and hugging her as comfortably as possible. Fundy joined after a second.

“He fell asleep again.” Kathrin came into the kitchen to see the group hug and smiled softly “Here,” she said, taking some money out of her purse “Order some take out tonight please.” She smiled softly, but that kind of softly that didn’t allow any no.

The group of friends then grabbed their ice and made their way upstairs to Nikis room, which was directly next to Ranboo’s, if the big ‘RANBOOS ROOM’ in curvy handwriting was telling the truth. Nikis room was huge, two walls were painted a pale pink while the other two were a pale blue. It looked unmatching, on the other hand really pretty. A huge bed was standing in the middle of the room, head at the wall in front of them, next to the left was a table with some equipment on it. On the right were two doors.

“The first door is a bathroom and the other is my wardrobe.” She smiled sheepishly, going over to the bed to flop down there. Fundy soon followed, seating himself next to her on the left side, Eret took the right side but proceeded to stay at the corner. “Your room is really pretty.” Eret said. He liked the mix between the blue and pink. Even the bed had matching pillows and blankets to both colors.

“So, what do we wanna watch tonight? Any ideas?” Niki asked, scratching the rest of her ice on the spoon and eating it.

“Treasure planet.” Fundy screamed. “No!” Niki said, making Eret chuckle.

“We watched Treasure Planet with Schlatt and Minx like a thousand times. While you guys were drunk and high up the sky. It’s boring.” Fundy made sudden crying noises, throwing himself over Niki to Eret and laying his head in their lap “Ereeetttt tell Niki that Treasure Planet is the best movie ever in the world!”

“I never watched it, sorry Fundy.” Louder crying sounds came from Fundy, Eret lost it at that, laughing and falling back into the bed. Niki soon followed, her long blond hair falling soft on Eret their face, tickling their nose a bit.

“I’m going. I can’t trust you guys. I ask Ranboo and kathrin if they’re up to watching Treasure planet.” Fundy said, standing up and taking the empty bowls from them to bring them into the kitchen on his way to the living room.

Eret looked after him as he walked out of the room “Do you guys even have Treasure Planet?” They looked to Niki who shook her head “No, but Fundy has always an USB-Stick with him.”

“Always?” They asked, already half in his laughter that extended to a wheeze when Niki nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niki: Don't bother Ranboo
> 
> Fundy: Ranboo let me introduce you to the world of aliens and space ship pirates who search for an planet. 
> 
> Ranboo: Who are you?


	13. cause nothing's gonna scare us now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret is not alright, and finally someone notices. But all we know is that healing isn't that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGSTY UPDATE!!!!  
> Hello here I am, gifting you guys something....funny :)  
> I hope you guys will like it. 
> 
> TRIGGERS FOR THIS: withdrawal symptoms; scratching skin; swearing and loud screaming; sickness; amnesia.

Eret had a good night, Niki did their nails while Fundy terrorized Kathrin and her son with Treasure Planet, after the trio watched the movie two times Fundy came back up, letting Ranboo rest in the living room after the other boy fell asleep in the first half of the first movie. They painted his nails a bright orange with white black tips. After this it didn’t take long for everyone of them to slowly fall asleep, cuddled up together on the bed.

If Kathrin came in the night and saw them sleeping together she wouldn’t mention it ever...and the picture she took and sent to Phil because she didn’t know if Eret said something where he would be. Phil’s response came seconds after, thanking her for the picture and saying that he was actually worried because Eret didn’t say anything.

Her Husband, Henry, came home this night early too, greeting his wife with a gentle kiss to the lips and a smile to his son. Together they ate something before checking one last time on their kids and visitor kids and going to bed themselves. Their night would be short enough, because both were woken up multiple times by Ranboo’s fever getting higher or other things. But what both adults didn’t think of being woken up from was Niki standing at their bedside hysteric asking for them to help Eret. At that Kathrin was ready to stand up, awake right away, but Henry laid a soft hand on her shoulder “I look after the kid, you sleep.” With that he stood up and followed his oldest daughter out of the door and into her room. The tall boy lay in a corner of the room, shivering and clawing at his arms aggressively. Fundy stood a bit aside, not knowing how to help. When Henry and Niki came into the room he looked close to tears, moving aside for the adult to look at Eret.

“What happened?” He asked, leaning down with a bit of distance so that Eret didn’t feel threatened.

“They had a nightmare or so...we woke them up and they panicked.” Henry was a doctor so he saw the signs of withdrawal as soon as Eret looked to him when he approached. Their eyes are unfocused and clouded over, their skin looks feverish but cold at the same time. Fuck, this wasn’t good, he didn’t know what the kid withdrawaled from.

“Niki, call an ambulance. Fundy get me some cold towel and call Phil, wake your mom up, she can help me move Eret better than you guys.” Henry didn’t even notice how he just called Fundy his son, now was not the time and not the right storyline for that. He could hear Niki talking on the phone and Fundy bringing him a cold towel from the bathroom and sprinting away again to bring Kathrin. Everything happened fast, one second he and his wife laid Eret down on the bed and the next the ambulance already was here and Henry was talking to Mister Watson over the phone, explaining the situation. A look at the blue clock that hung on the wall in Nikis room showed him that it was 1am, not too late but nothing where Henry would be awake either. Henry volunteered for driving with the ambulance, saying that the others should stay at home and wait for Henry to update them. They drove fast, two minutes in and they drove with sirens and emergency lights after Eret began having muscle spasms. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the hospital, Phil was already there, catching Henry in the hallway, he was out of breath and looked more tired than Henry could ever. Henry bet good money that Phil drived like a madman to be here as soon as possible.

“What happened?!” He asked, grabbing on Henry's arm to stop him after the doctors and nurses told them that they couldn’t follow. Henry shook his head “I don’t know, Niki woke us up saying that Eret had a nightmare. When I got in the room they were shaking and looked sick...Phil I need to ask you here if anythings going on. I know you and your kids, you’re a good dad but that what Eret has are withdrawals.” Phil looked shocked at him, every color drained from his face in under a second and Henry helped him sit down on one of the cold plastic chairs.

“They have some antidepressivas and medication for anxiety...panic attacks such stuff...some medication for the pain from their legs...Oh god I should have checked if they actually take them. I’m such a bad dad, fuck.” He buried his head in his head “I should have stopped him when he went outside again. I’m sorry Henry, it shouldn’t be your problem to deal with.”

“No Phil, it’s okay, we have Ranboo so we really didn’t panicked much when seeing Eret.” He laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder “Did you tell the kids?” Phil nodded “I told Techno to wake up Wilbur but let Tommy sleep. I just wrote him like five minutes ago so Wilbur wouldn’t have the time to follow me into the car. He was stressed the whole day because Eret left again so suddenly. He’s scared he triggered something.” Henry nodded

“That’s smart of you, see: you’re not a bad father; you care for everyone of them independently. Eret will be alright here, they’re in safe hands.” Phil nodded again mutely, trusting Henry’s words.

* * *

Now the game of waiting must be played by both of them, waiting till some doctor told them if everything was alright, or as far as it could be. “Mister Watson?” A soft voice came from before him, his head shot up as he recognized the voice immediately.

“Kristen?” He asked, wiping over his eyes to properly look at her, her eyes looked tired from the nightshift she did but Phil thought that she still was fabulous. Fabulous with her long brown hair, her (tired) shiny eyes and her bright smile. “What happened? Are you okay? I saw Sam freaking out and said that you were here with a kid.”

“It’s...It’s Eret, they have withdrawal effects. But good to know that Sam is caring for him. He’s in good hands.” He yawned, rubbing his eyes again with another yawn. He could feel Henry next to him moving a bit up, probably from having nodded off. “Oh no…” She seemed concerned “I look if Sam already knows something and find a free room for you guys to sleep in. I’ll be back in five, don’t move.” With that she was gone, down the floor to one of the many rooms, after a second he literally could feel Henry smirking besides him “Shut up Henry. It’s not what you’re thinking.”

“Does Tommy say the same if I ask him about her?” Phil got red in the face, burying it again in his hands “I hate you all so much.” Henry laughed at that, nudging his shoulder when Kristen appeared again, smiling like an angel “I have good news and bad news; Bad one first: Eret was unstable and had severe muscle spasms. Good news: They are stable for now and being taken care of with medications that shouldn’t come in the way of their withdrawal effects. And I have found a room for you two that is not used. It’s right next to Erets so if they wakes up we can tell you immediately.”

“Thank you, I really need to thank you properly someday.” Phil smiled as she led the two men into the room, two beds standing there ready for them to fall on.

“You can invite me to dinner if you want.” Kristen smiled and told them goodnight before closing the door to leave them alone for the night.

* * *

As soon as Phil closed his eyes he opened them again to broad daylight shining in the room, he was alone in the room till a second after waking up the door opened and a nurse came inside with a tray of food.

“Mister Nihachu left already but told us to tell you not to worry too much and call him if you need him. Eret is awake too, but please eat first.” Phil nodded a little thanks, swinging himself over the bed to eat the food. It was good for hospital food he must say. Even though he eats as fast as possible to get to his son. Phil stood up when finished and went out of the room, going to the left room next to this, Eret’s room.

The teen was indeed awake, but hardly conscious. The room was dark enough for him to have their sunglasses off, their eyes were red and unfocused, Phil would hardly call that awake but he still came near and laid a gentle hand on his kid’s shoulder “Hey there mate.” He said softly, seeing how Eret flinched a bit and looked up into his eyes. Green met pale brown, near dark grey. It wasn’t a look that Phil would repeat, Eret’s eyes looked clouded over and ghostly. It was a bit terrifying.

“Phil?” Their voice was near to unrecognizing, confusing and tired. “Yeah it’s me, I’m here kid. What happened?” He asked it more to keep the conversation alive than really expecting an answer but Eret still began talking “I don’t know...I’m so sorry, I understand if you want to send me back. Just keep Wilbur happy alright…?” Their voice trailed as their eyes fell straight to the wall before closing them slowly.

“Shhh, everything will be alright. We’ll get through that together, just you sleep.” He stroked through Eret’s floof hair, seeing some darker streaks of hair in it, Phil thought for a second if it was dyed but his thoughts were interrupted as he heard loud voices outside in the hallway.

“Get the fuk off of me you assholes!!” Soon the door was tossed open, slammed against the wall behind. Wilbur stood in the doorway, hair messy and eyes wild. Some nurses and Techno behind him, obviously having tried and failed to calm the teen down. Phil stood up immediately, standing himself between the twins, putting his hands in front of him to stop Wilbur coming any nearer, even though Eret was already awake again. Totally out of it.

“Wilbur calm down!” Phil said loudly, no sense in staying silent if Eret was awake again. Wilbur was literally screaming at the top of his lungs at everyone.

“Calm down!? The fuck? Techno wakes me up in the middle of the night to tell me that my twin is in the hospital and that I can’t go to them and need to wait?! Look me in the eyes and tell me once again I need to calm down Phil Watson! I dare you!” He was furiou, towering over Phil, but Phil was used to this, to everything.

“Calm down,” he said with a calmer voice “your screaming woke Eret up and probably doesn’t help them to keep calm themselves. They’re totally out of it and probably don't know what’s really going on. Your screaming doesn’t help anything and if you continue to scream like a madman I will ask the nurses to get security.” That brought Wilbur to shut up, he looked over Phil to Eret, their eyes met for a second and Wilbur calmed down. Still tense but silent, that was better than nothing in Phils opinion. Slowly Wilbur stepped to the side and to Eret, sitting himself next to his sibling. Both of them hugged immediately, Wilbur watching out for the machines that stood around Eret.

The nurses have left already, seeing that the father had it under control, now only the family of four was left behind in the room, Phil sitting himself on the chair and Techno standing near the door, not guarding, no, definitely not. Family doesn't exist-

Wilbur got to lay down next to Eret, both cuddling up together even though it looked super uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it! We're at the end for the chapter. Don't think that this will endsoon! I'll let you all suffer some more so don't worry, everyone getting there piece of cake some day or another.   
> It's a shorther one, but only because I think the last chapter was a bit bigger, I don't really know. Sorry :3 
> 
> Love you guys and take care of youself nd beloved ones. Don't forget to drink, eat and take medications if you have any!! 
> 
> See you soon, and don't forget to check my other new fanfiction "How you will heal and rise above" out!

**Author's Note:**

> WUHUU POGGERS FOR NOTHING!! JUST POG. 
> 
> I will drop my social here for you to write me or tag me in fanart or even if you just want to befriend me :D   
> My Instagram is: 3rror_phoenix ;;;;;;; It's not creative but it is something xD I love da threee


End file.
